What If
by Esme123
Summary: What if the care bears weren’t bears? What if they went to a normal school in NYC? What if no one noticed their weird names, like Oopsy and Funshine. Based on the Adventures in CareALot sreies. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Title: What if…

Summary: What if the care bears weren't bears? What if they went to a normal school in NYC? What if no one noticed their weird names, like Oopsy and Funshine

Intro: It's Modern-Day NYC and the Care-Bears, well, just aren't bears. Just a bunch of 13-14 year olds. And as any Jr. High Mayer's Jr. High has it's status quo…

Funshine - (14) Most Popular guy in school and soccer team captain. His best friend is Grumpy, but mostly hangs with Tenderheart and Champ

Love-A-Lot – (14) Richest and Co-Most popular girl in school with Cheer.

Cheer – (14) Co-Most Popular girl in school with Love-A-Lot, also Head Cheerleader.

Share – (13) The prettiest girl in school. But the shyest. Her best friend is Wish.

Harmony – (13) Head in the School Choir, she never fails to put in her opinion, even when it's not wanted. Her Twin sister is Surprise.

Surprise – (13) In the Choir with her sister, and likes to try new and unexpected things. SO if there's and easy path, Surprise is more likely to take the hard one!

Oopsy – (13) The dorkiest and clumsiest guy in school.

Good Luck – (13) He spends most of his time with Oopsy, and likes to impress Love-A-Lot with fake stories.

Champ – (14) Plays Soccer, Funshine's Close Friend.

Tenderheart – Plays Soccer, Funshine's Close Friend.

Wish – (14) A quiet girl who likes poetry and art. She also has the voice of an angle, but would n ever show it to anyone but Share.

Grumpy – (13) Even though the opposite of Funshine, he and Funshine are best friends. He mostly keeps to himself and doesn't smile much (only few people have seen his smile). His usual wear suits him well, a big Dark blue sweater. He likes to invent things and is pretty smart. Even though he is actually good looking, his grumpiness makes it so only one girl really likes him.

Amigo – (14) A foreign exchange student from Mexico who loves to learn and try new things.

Bed Time – (14) A smart guy who is more of a "night owl" and does his best thinking at night.

Grizzle – (15) The bully in school, he has an Imaginary friend, Mr. Beaks.

Part 1 - Grumpy's Journal

Chapter 1

Best Friends, Love-a-Lot and Cheer gossiped as they walked to school on a chilly fall morning.

Up ahead Cheer spotted a group of three guys. Hoping, she squinted her eyes to see their color hair. _Blue, Brown… __**YELLOW! **_Cheer's heart jumped for joy. Funshine was up ahead! Cheer hurried just the slightest bit.

Love-A-lot also noticed Funshine and fixed her skit as she hurried too. Neither of the girls noticed each others hurries as they quickly approached Funshine and his friends.

"Oh, Hey, Love-A-Lot, Hey Cheer," Funshine said.

"Hi, Funshine," Both the girls said in flirting tones. Champ shrugged, used to being overshadowed by Funshine. But Tenderheart wanted to be noticed.

"Hey, Love-a-lot, do you want to see my new Soccer move?" Tenderheart asked Love-A-Lot.

"No thanks," Love-A-Lot said. Tenderheart sighed.

Funshine turned his attention to Grumpy who wasn't far away.

"Grumpy!" He called. Grumpy glared at them. "Come over here!" Funshine called. Grumpy grumbled but walked over anyways.

"You wanna walk with us?" Funshine asked grumpy when he arrived.

"No," Grumpy said. Funshine continued to persuade his complicated friend as share walked up.

"Hello," She said. She quickly scanned the group. Her eyes settled on Grumpy. She blushed a little. Funshine glanced at her and smiled.

"Share!" Funshine exclaimed happily. "Would you like to walk with us?"

"I'm sorry, no, I'm walking with Wish today…" Share said.

"Share!" Wish called as she came out of a building not far. Her house really.

"Sorry, Bye!" Share said. "Coming Wish!" she called to wish.

Funshine sighed sadly. But was back up to his peppy attitude in a sec!

"Well, bye girls! C'mon Grumpy!" Funshine said. He, Tenderheart, and Champ started off. Grumpy reluctantly followed.

"Bye, Love-A-Lot!" Tenderheart called back.

"Bumbling Butterbugs!" Grumpy exclaimed as he frantically searched his desk. "Where did it go?"

"You mean this?" Grizzle said tauntingly to Grumpy. Grumpy looked up to see Grizzle holding his school journal. Grumpy was a grumpy guy, so he had to vent a lot, and having a journal at home just would be a problem for him, so he vented in his school journal, and had made the teacher sworn to secrecy and to never choose his journal entry to read aloud to the class. Some people noticed, like Grizzle, and wondered what was in it. No one ever took it though. "I wonder what this says…" Grizzle said as he opened it. "September 29th,: He started.

_Good, that day I only talked about my grades… _Grumpy thought. It bought him some time. He got up and ran at Grizzle and grabbed at the Journal. But Grizzle moved out of the way just in time.

"Ha! Oh, this is just about grades!" Grizzled exclaimed. The whole class was laughing. Except Share. Share concentrated on her paper. She wanted to help Grumpy, but she knew she would be in the center of attention if she did.

"October 11," Grizzle started. It was another okay boring one, that day Grumpy just talked about how it was too sunny out. Grizzled started to read the entry anyways. Grumpy grabbed at the Journal again, Grizzle moved it out of the way.

Grumpy grabbed at the journal again, it flew out of Grizzle's hand and fell open on the floor. Grizzle hurried to pick it up. Grumpy bat at it again and Grizzle moved it. Moving it away from Grumpy as he read, "September 19." Grumpy stopped. He strained to remember September nineteenth. It was a long time ago. "Today is the second day of school.." Grizzle continued. Grumpy now remembered. "I'm glad to see everyone again," Grizzle added.

Grumpy prepared his fist and threw it at Grizzle. Grumpy may be the grumpy type, but he wasn't the type to hit someone. But he did anyways. Right in the middle of Gizzle's face.

Share looked up. The scene was horrifying. Grumpy stood there, shock in his eyes, with his fist curled up and by his side. Grizzle had his hand covering his face, he was screaming with pain.

Everyone was silent. No laughing, no whispering, no nothing. Just silence.

"Gosh! Someone get the nurse!" Harmony exclaimed. She stood up. "Oopsy and Good Luck, go get the nurse!" She ordered. Oopsy and Good Luck obeyed. "Share get me the paper towels!" Harmony said. Share hesitated, but got up and hurried to the window, where there was a roll of paper towels.

"Sis! GO get me a cup of water!" Harmony said to Surprise. Surprise hurried out into the hall. And Share handed Harmony the paper towels. Harmony walked over to Grizzle. "Shut up and take your hands off your face," Harmony said to grizzle. He did so, and as expected he had a bloody nose. Harmony dabbed it with her paper towel.

"Where is surprise with that water?" She exclaimed.

"Here I am!" Surprise said.

"What too you so long?" Harmony asked.

"I did it standing on my head! Going there was easy, but I had to get the water three times!" Surprise said. Harmony rolled her eyes as she took the water from her sister. She dabbed a paper towel in it and washed Grizzle's nose.

Share looked at Grumpy, who was now staring blankly at Grizzle. His mind off in another world. She wondered what he was thinking.

"The nurse was busy," Oopsy said as he hurried into the room.

"Doing what?" Harmony snapped.

"Poison Ivy, ten kids got it," Good Luck said.

"She said he should be okay, and if his nose is bleeding then to clean it.. I think…" Oopsy said.

"Oh! I already knew that," Harmony said.

"I think we just wait for the bleeding to stop," Surprise said.

"Sure," Harmony said.

In a few minutes free period was over and their teacher came back. She asked what had happened.

"Grumpy hit me! Suspend him!" Grizzle exclaimed. The teacher looked surprised.

"Is that true Grumpy?" She asked Grumpy.

"Yeah, so what, Ms. Millie?" Grumpy grumbled.

"Well, I mean, come talk with me after class," Ms. Millie (the teacher) said.

After class Grumpy stood next to Ms. Millie's desk.

"Grumpy, I never expected you to let you anger go as far as hitting someone," Ms. Millie said.

"I'm not mad, I'm grumpy," Grumpy grumbled.

"I thought you were doing so well, your diary entries didn't seem so distressed," Ms. Millie said.

"You're acting like I'm some crazy person," Grumpy said.

"I just want to know why you would hit Grizzle," Ms. Millie said.

"He stole my journal," Grumpy said.

"Ah, but is that a reason to hit someone?" Ms. Millie said.

"He tried to read the first entry of the school year, out loud," Grumpy said.

"You mean September 19th?" Ms. Millie asked.

Grumpy shifted his weight as he replied, "Yes."

"Well, I can see your distress, but that is no reason to hit someone," Ms. Millie said.

"You're not seeing it from my point of view!" Grumpy exclaimed.

Ms. Millie started to say something, but then stopped then she said, "Your right. I'm not, I'd be distressed to, I might even hit someone. I don't think you should be suspended for that. What good will it do? You're a smart guy, taking you away from school, would be like a punishment to the grade average of Mayer's Jr. High."

"Thank you," Grumpy said. He turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Wish hummed as she made her way to her next class, everyone was too preoccupied to notice her humming, which was a shame, it was beautiful.

Oopsy pulled a book out of his locker as he talked with Good Luck. "Don't you think Love-A-Lot is a little out of your league?" He asked as he yanked on the book again. It wasn't budging.

"Come on! I'm sure I'll get her to like me," Good Luck said. As Oopsy began to pull once more on the book he paused. He heard some humming. It sounded like and angel. He scanned the hall for the girl humming. He saw a pretty girl with turquoise hair, bangs, and a pretty star clip. She hummed quietly. Oopsy had never seen this girl. She was so pretty and sounded pretty too! Most of his weight was just being held up by the book he was trying to get, and soon it was wedged out, so down it fell, and Oopsy!

"Oopsy…" Oopsy said, rubbing his head.

"Your too clumsy," Good Luck sighed, as he helped Oopsy up. Oopsy glanced at the halls, he couldn't see the girl anywhere. _Oh well…_ He thought.

Share ran through the halls to catch up with Wish.

"Wish!" She called out when she saw her friend. Wish stopped and looked back.

"I saw him too, I understand," Wish said. Share blushed.

"I shouldn't ditch you like that, whether I see him or not," Share said. She twiddled with her hair.

"It's okay," Wish said. Share smiled, Wish was so understanding, even though she didn't have a crush like Share.

"Thank you, let's get to lunch!" Share said. The two made their way to the lunch room.

Oopsy and Good luck were eating at their table. Oopsy scanned the lunch room, he liked to see who was in there. He noticed the girl who was humming earlier. She sat with share. Oopsy and Share didn't know each other too much, but they were in the same class.

"Let's go sit with Share," Oopsy said.

"Why?" Good Luck said.

"Because, she's our friend," Oopsy lied.

"Really? Well a bit," Good Luck said. They both got up and walked towards Share and the girl.

"Hey share!" Oopsy exclaimed. He hurried his step as share turned back and waved to him. Bad move. His shoelaces were loose and untied, he stepped on one and tripped, throwing a plateful of Cafeteria food onto the girl.

"Wish!" Share exclaimed.

"Oopsy," Oopsy said.

"Oopsy is right!" Good Luck snickered.

Wish just blushed as she looked at Oopsy. She had never seen this guy. He was tall, he might of have been in the Eighth grade, he was almost as tall as Funshine. He had wild green hair, and light freckles across his cheeks. He sure was handsome, in Wish's opinion.

"Sorry," Oopsy said. Wish finally looked down at her lap, she didn't notice the food in her lap.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "It's okay!" She blushed an even brighter pink.

Share looked at her friend. _Wish likes Oopsy!_ She thought.

"Well, I'm gonna go!" Oopsy said, hurrying away. Wish sighed. Good Luck quickly turned and left. Share and Wish cleaned Wish up. Wish was thinking of Oopsy the whole time, her mystery man.

Cheer looked in her mirror at Funshine who was behind her. She sighed happily, she wished she could have Funshine. But she knew Funshine liked Share. She was Share's friend, but always thought it was sad that he had to choose someone that didn't like him.

"Class, we have a foreign exchange student, Amigo," The teacher said. He looked down at Amigo, "Well you go find a seat," He told Amigo. Everyone couldn't help but stare at amigo as he walked past. He looked so different from the rest of the class. His light orange/brown curls and his milk chocolate skin. He sure was different. He said, "Hola," To everyone he passed too!

After class on the bus people asked Amigo if the gossip they heard was true.

"I heard your dad owned Ben and Jerry's Ice cream!" Champ asked.

"No, but my dad does own a new Ice Cream shop in the square," Amigo said.

"Cool!" Love-A-Lot said.

"My dad is buying an Ice Cream pace in the Square too, Love-A-Lot!" Good Luck lied.

"Is not!" Tenderheart exclaimed. A lot of people sighed. Tenderheart and Good Luck were enemies, all right! They argued all the time.

"Is so! Love-A-Lot, we can go there any day you want!" Good Luck lied again.

"Is that true?" Love-A-Lot asked.

"Yep," Good luck exclaimed.

"NOT!" Tenderheart yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Good Luck questioned.

"Prove it!" Tenderheart snapped back. Good Luck quieted.

"It's not open yet," He said simply.

"Oh you-!" Tenderheart started.

"Jumping Bittlebots! Shut UP!" Grumpy exclaimed from his seat in the back. Everyone was quiet. "Good!"

"Why should we be quiet?" Grizzle asked.

"Shut up," Grumpy growled.

"Ha! No answer!" Grizzle exclaimed.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Grumpy grumbled.

Share's head popped up. She saw the anger in Grumpy's eyes. He sure was mad.

"You wouldn't," Grizzle taunted.

_Stop Grizzle! _Share silently begged.

Grumpy stood up and stomped over to Grizzle. "You bet?" He asked.

"Ha, you ain't got the guts!" Grizzle laughed.

Share's heart thudded. She had to stop this!

Grumpy stood there, getting madder and madder by the second. He then shocked everyone by lifting his arm and went to hit Grizzle.

"NOO!" Share exclaimed, she jumped from her seat and pushed Grumpy. She herself was surprised. Tears hung in her eyes, as she sat on top of Grumpy. It had been months since she actually touched Grumpy.

She quickly stood up. Grumpy just looked up, surprised. The bus stopped. Share's stop. Share turned and dashed out the door. Right when she was in the safety f her house. She started crying, why? She didn't know…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Share dug her hands deep into her pockets. It sure was cold! Share's Little Sister and Brother, Hugs and Tugs, scuttled beside her. She had to walk them to day-care, usually her mom brought them, but that day, her mom had to work early at the hospital. Her mom was a nurse.

"Sis, why were you crying yesterday?" Hugs asked.

"I just wasn't feeling all great," Share said.

"Did someone beat you up?" Tugs asked excitedly.

'No, not exactly!" Share laughed.

"Huh? 'Not exactly?'" Hugs asked. "Did you get hurt?" Hugs sounded concerned.

"Oh no, I just happened to have a long day," Share said. A door opened ahead of them, and Grumpy stepped out Share suddenly turned red.

"You're pink!" Hugs exclaimed. Grumpy glanced over, but didn't stare, and didn't say anything. She was walking not far behind him. She felt like some sort of stalker. Share looked ahead at the turn she had to take. She hoped Grumpy didn't turn that way. She sight as she saw him walk forward while she turned.

"Let's race," Share said. The twins agreed, and they all ran down all the way to the Day-care. Then share turned and ran down the street to school.

Oopsy and Good Luck hurried into the school, almost late as usual. The both of them kept running even while in the halls. Then Oopsy stopped, he saw Wish leaning against the wall, writing in a note-pad. He wondered what she was writing. He didn't know what made him do it, but he walked right up to her and said, "Hi." Wish didn't do anything. As if she didn't hear Oopsy. "I said, 'Hi,'" Oopsy repeated. Wish looked up.

"M-m-me?" She stuttered. Wish stared into the guy's eyes. Her heart raced, it was the guy from yesterday.

"Yeah," Oopsy said.

"Hello," Wish said. They both stood there, silent. "I-I'm Wish, I'm in the eighth grade." Wish bit her lip, what if he was in a higher grade? Would he just leave?

"Eighth?" Oopsy asked. He was only in seventh.

"Oh… Y-yes," Wish said.

"Uh… Well… I'm…" Oopsy was worried. Would she ditch him since he was in seventh? Then he got a good Idea, he could pretend to be in eighth! He was almost as tall as Funshine, the tallest guy in school, so he might be able to pull it off! And he'd need to make up a different name, since Wish was friends with Share. "I'm… Smiley, Yes, yes. I'm in the eighth grade too!"

"Oh, I've never seen you, but it's nice to meet you!" Wish said. "Well I mean I did see you yesterday at lunch."

"Yeah… Sorry," Oopsy said.

"Oopsy! Come here!" Good Luck called. Oopsy resisted looking back, but he knew he had to go.

"Well, bye Wish!" Oopsy called. He turned quickly and ran to class, not talking to Good Luck, it might blow his cover.

At lunch Share sat with her friends, Cheer and Love-A-Lot.

"You want to know what happened on the bus after you felt, right?" Cheer asked.

"Ummm… yeah," Share admitted.

"Well everyone started whispering. And Cheer and I tried to hear it all, I took the right side, Cheer went on the left. Grumpy and Grizzle had to go to the front of the bus, of course," Love-A-Lot said.

"Yeah, on the right I heard some gossip. People said that Grizzle would start up the fight again today. And someone else said that Grumpy didn't care about punching grizzle because he liked Ms. Millie and wanted to have another 'talk' with her," Cheer said.

"It's just a lie though, right?" Share said.

"You never know," Cheery said, shrugging.

"Well, I wrote my stuff down," Love-A-Lo said, who was known for writing things like this down. She got out of her bag a list, then she started reading. "Oopsy said that you liked Grumpy, and even though Grizzle was supposed to keep quiet, he backed that one up. And then Good Luck said he KNEW you liked Grizzle, so then Tenderheart said he was lying to get my attention, which we all know is true," Love-A-Lot said.

"Oh… So now people think I like grizzle?!" Share questioned loudly.

"No, well some people so, not Grizzle or Oopsy," Love-A-Lot said. "They think you like Grumpy."

She felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh," Cheer said. "and it took some time to get his little bit out of Wish, but she said that she thought she saw Grumpy blush. When you pushed him."

"What?!" Share turned red.

"Well, wish has a way of seeing the world, and you weren't looking at him," Love-A-lot said. "Y'know Wish can usually see some ones feelings." Share turned even darker red.

"Thinkin' 'bout Grumpy, huh?" Grizzle joked from behind them. Share turned around and pushed hi while she said,

"I don't like Grumpy!" Everyone stopped their conversations and stared. Luckily Share didn't push him down to the floor.

"We know; you like Grizzle!" Good Luck finally said. A lot of people laughed.

"Shut up!" Love-A-Lot said. Good luck and a few other kids stopped laughing.

"Look, you made Love-A-Lot mad!" Tenderheart yelled at Good Luck from another table.

"Shut up!" Good Luck said.

"Make me!" Tenderheart said, hoping Good Luck was as afraid of him as much as he hoped. He wasn't. Good luck walked up to Tenderheart with his tray of food. Most everyone was quiet now, waiting to see what would happen. Once he was in front of Tenderheart Good Luck stopped.

"Yeah?" Tenderheart challenged. Good Luck simply lifted his tray. Tenderheart stared at it, normal food filled it…

SPLAT

Good luck had just pushed his tray of food into Tenderheart's face. "Quiet now?" He asked. Every one was silent for a moment.

"Schools are like this in America?" an Mexican accented voice called out. Everyone turned and stared at Amigo.

"Mostly," Cheer said. Alot of people laughed.

Tenderheart stood up, angry.

"Good Luck!" He exclaimed. Funshine stood up and put his hand on Tenderheart's shoulder.

"Calm down," He said. Tenderheart stared angrily at Good Luck. Good luck just smirked.

"Let's go," Champ said, who was sitting at their table. The three walked off into the halls. Some people were giggling, others were just silent.

"Sorry…" Share said quietly.

"It's not your fault!" Cheer insisted.

"Hrmph, I shouldn't of have pushed Grizzle," Share said, and with that she got up and threw out he trash and put her tray away. And out of the class room she was.

Walking aimlessly down the hallways, share wasn't even looking where she was going, share thought about what just happened. She did feel guilty, even though grizzle really did start it. She suddenly felt tired of walking. Even though it was against the rules, Share started running. She felt dizzy, and it helped her think.

SMACK!

Share and Grumpy collided.

"I'm sorry!" Share exclaimed.

Grumpy grumbled a bit then said, "It's okay, you shouldn't be running."

"Sorry, I just felt a little stressed," Share said. Then her curiosity got the best of her. "Why aren't you in lunch?" She asked.

"I had a meeting with Ms. Millie," Grumpy said. Share remembered some of the gossip.

"Oh…" Share said. "Sorry about pushing you yesterday."

Grumpy grumbled again, and got up and left. Share sat there on the ground. She felt like following after Grumpy. Then she did. She didn't know why but she followed him. She stayed a few yards behind him, and hoped he didn't notice. Grumpy he looked all ways around him (Share ducked behind the trophy cabinet). Then he broke out into a run. She knew she couldn't follow, she would make too much noise. But as Grumpy rounded the corner his school journal fell out of his bag. Share approached it. She then picked it up. She opened it to the most recent entry, she expected to see just a few sentences, she always thought that he didn't write much. She was surprised to see two pages full! She silently read some of it. He talked about how he regretted hitting Grizzle, and almost doing it again. But Share couldn't read after "Then Share" because from down the hall she heard footsteps, she threw the book back on the ground and hopped back behind the Trophy case. She heard footsteps, but soon they stopped. She heard a snicker, she didn't even have to peek to know who had found Grumpy's journal.

_Grizzle!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Share's stomach tied in knots. She should of have taken the journal so no one else could take it! Share heard Grizzle walk off. She sat there for a little while, before long students hurried into the halls. Talking amongst them, while Share just sat there, thinking.

"Share?" Wish asked as she walked up to Share.

"Um, yeah?" Share said quietly.

"What happened?" Wish asked.

"I ruined Grumpy's life," Share croaked.

"How?" Wish asked as she rushed to Share's side.

"I… Um…" Share sniffled, Wondering how to word it. "I got his Journal stolen."

"What? How?" Wish asked, understandingly.

"I don't really know. All I know is Grizzle has it now."

"Oh, okay. I see. It'll be okay, I'm sure! You don't even know Grizzle will do something bad with it!" Wish smiled. Share raised her eyebrows.

"Grizzle? Not do something bad with it? You're joking," Share said.

Wish sighed, "Your right. I don't mean to change the subject, but I was asked out on a date."

"What?!? Want you waited to tell me? Who?" Share asked.

"Smiley," Wish sighed dreamily.

"Smiley?" Share asked.

"Yeah, he's tall, almost as tall as Funshine and he had Bright green hair, and freckles!" Wish said. "And he's in the eighth grade!" Share groaned.

"Are you sure?" Share asked.

"Yep!" Wish said.

"Well I've got free period, and I have to talk to someone," Share said, she got up and marched into her class room. She was glad neither Grizzle nor Grumpy was in the room, that way she could focus on Oopsy.

"Oopsy!" She called across the room.

"Uh Oh…" Oopsy said.

"What's wrong?" Good Luck asked. Share marched right over to them.

"Smiley?" She exclaimed.

"Look! I can explain!" Oopsy said.

"Explain? You're going to break my Best Friends heart!" Share said.

"Come on, Share! It's not that bad!" Oopsy said.

"What's not that bad?" Good Luck asked.

"Oh, so you think it's 'not that bad' to pretend to be an eighth grader?" Share exclaimed.

"He what?" Good Luck exclaimed.

"Well, she won't really care!" Oopsy said.

"Of course she would! Wish is a very fragile soul!" Share said.

"The girl from the lunchroom?" Good Luck asked.

"Yes, Good Luck. Now you'd better tell her the truth!" Share said.

"No!" Oopsy said.

"Why?" Share asked.

"Because… I'm only in seventh grade…" Oopsy said. Share had an urge to hit Oopsy, but she decided against it.

"WHAT? SHE'S MY FRIEND OBVIOUSLY!" Share exploded.

"Friend and boyfriend are two different things…" Oopsy said quietly. "Eighth grade girls don't date dorky seventh graders… You don't have to worry about that…"

Share calmed down. "Oh, well, Wish doesn't care about those things, will you please tell her on your date with her," Share said.

"What? Date? Oopsy?" Good Luck asked.

"Oopsy -or Smiley- will have to explain that," Share said. She turned around and saw her other problem come into the room. Grumpy with Grizzle not far behind him, and Grizzle was smiling, so Share knew it wasn't any good what was going on. Grumpy walked right over to Harmony; which was surprising because Grumpy hated Harmony. Then hell must of have frozen over, because Grumpy flat out kissed her.

"I love you," He grumbled. Then turned and ran out of the room. Everything was quiet. Share's hear just stopped. She could hardly take in what just happened. Then good luck started laughing, then Grizzle, then Oopsy, then most of the class, not counting Share or Harmony, who were both bright red.

Share finally took what just happened in. She blinked to hold back the tears, but she soon ran out of the room too.

Harmony stood there, listening to everyone laugh.

"Shut up…" She said quietly. No one quieted. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She exclaimed angrily. Everyone was now silent.

"What just happened?" Surprise asked, wish a slight giggle.

"I don't know," Good Luck said. "but I sure as hell wasn't expecting it!"

"Me either…" Harmony said.

"I sure wasn't," Grizzle said.

"I did, everyone knows Grumpy 'hates' Harmony, so he must like her," Oopsy said, shrugging. Everyone stared at him, surprised.

"Since when were you so deep?" Surprise asked.

"I thought you all noticed that," Oopsy said.

"No," Harmony asked.

Grumpy stood in the guy's bathroom waiting for free period to end. He couldn't believe he had just done that. How could he have let Grizzle get to him? Well, at least his secret was safe. Or was it? No, Grizzle had it, so it never would be. Even though his journal was in his bag now, Grizzle wouldn't forget it, and so it was never going to be safe. Grumpy wondered what other junk Grizzle would make him do.

Share ran for the girl's Bathroom, she'd be semi safe in there. The looked ahead and saw the two doors. She was sure which one was the girls.

Grumpy realized he had to use the bathroom so he went into a stall. Just at the second he heard someone come in, he jumped onto the toilet and left the door half open, luckily he was using the stall at the end. He listened to who it was, he hoped it wasn't Grizzle. He heard crying.

Share walked over to the sinks. They were a slightly different color, but she decided it was because of her glassy eyes. She turned on the water and splashed it on her face.

The water soon turned off but the crying didn't stop. Grumpy wondered who it could be.

Share looked back in the mirror. Her nose and eyes were red, and her cheeks still had tears streaming down them. She stared at her reflection. Behind her she didn't see writing on the door. The eighth grade girls wrote things about boys and make-up on the door. And it wasn't there.

"I'm in the boy's room!" She shrieked.

Grumpy's eyes widened as he realized share was in there! He heard running, and then tripping. He fought against the urge to go help her; soon he heard the door open and close. He sighed. The he got up and looked where share had fallen, on the ground was a tube of lip-gloss. Grumpy picked it up, planning to return it. Then he threw it in the trash, he decided he couldn't face Share, not after what just happened with Harmony. And so Grumpy resumed waiting. Waiting. And waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Share tapped her pen on her paper. She couldn't concentrate on her Home work. Her mind kept on flashing to Grumpy kissing Harmony. It didn't make any sense! He really truly hated her. Not the pretend hate, the real kind, like Good Luck and Tenderheart hate. Share got out a new sheet of paper and started to doodle. She wasn't a god artist, but she liked to draw. Share drew the cloud with heart raindrops that Grumpy had printed onto the pockets on his pants and on his bag as she thought of what had happened that day.

First she had bumped into Grumpy. Then he lost his journal and Grizzle stole t. Then they came into the class room, with Grizzle smiling, and Grumpy kissed Harmony and confessed his love to her. Then he ran out of the room. Then share ran out of the room and into the boy's bathroom.

Then it dawned on Share! Grizzle and Grumpy were late, and Grizzle was smiling, and that meant he had done something bad! Then suddenly Grumpy kissed Harmony.

"I can't believe it!" Share concluded aloud. She picked up her phone and dialed Love-A-Lot's number.

"Hello?" Love-a-lot asked.

"It's me Share," Share said.

"Oh Share! Surprise went about telling everyone about what happened! I feel so sorry for you! I mean I know you really truly liked him! I wish I could help!" Love-A-Lot said.

"Oh, Love-A-Lot, you're wrong. Everyone is! But let's get Cheer on three-way!" Share exclaimed. She put a confused Love-A-Lot on hold and she dialed Cheer's number.

"Hello?" Cheer's mom asked.

"Oh, Hello. I need to talk with Cheer," Share said.

"Oh, just one moment," Cheer's mom said. She covered the phone as she called Cheer. "She'll be one moment. Anyways, I heard about your problem with Harmony and Grumpy. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's all a misunderstanding. Really, I put it upon myself," Share sighed.

"Well, Cheer's right here, if your going to explain this to her, let her know to tell me," Cheer's mom said.

Share laughed, "Like she wouldn't? Any secret said to cheer is just as well said to you!"

"Yes, yes," Cheer's mom said. Cheer and her mom were close, so they shared everything.

"Hello? Share?" Cheer asked.

"One moment, got to go to three-way!" Share said. She pressed the three way button and they were all on.

"Love, right?" Cheer said.

"That's me," Love-A-Lot said. "Share says Grumpy doesn't like Harmony.

"Denial," Cheer said.

"No! That's not it! But Grumpy doesn't like her, its true!" Share said.

"What is it then?" Cheer asked.

'Well, earlier, Grumpy dropped his school journal," Share said.

"Yes?" Cheer said.

"And then I picked it up and…um…" Share turned red, embarrassed.

"Read it. Don't worry, I would of have too!" Love-A-Lot said. "And then copied it into my Gossip book."

"Me too!" Cheer said. "Scratch the gossip book thought.

"Okay, well then I heard some one come, so I ran and hid. Then it was Grizzle, he took it," Share said.

"And then?" Cheer asked.

"And then Grizzle read the first entry of the year, I think, the one Grumpy punched him for starting to read!" Share said.

"You mean the one everyone was wondering about? And they said it hat a top secret, secret?" Love-a-Lot asked.

"Yes! Then Grizzle tracked down Grumpy, after now knowing the secret, and he is blackmailing Grumpy! To get back at him for punching him!" Share said.

"So he made Grumpy kiss Harmony and confess his fake love for her!" Cheer said.

"That's bad," Love-A-lot said.

"We know that, ms. Point out the obvious!" Cheer said.

"No, Harmony likes Grumpy," Love-A-Lot said.

"What do you mean? I thought I was the only one who did! You figured that last year, remember?" Share exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I didn't try to see if Harmony did, she and Grumpy hated each other, but I decided to walk to school, since Harmony was, like you and Grumpy did, and so I heard her say to Harmony, 'I really didn't know he actually did like me… I mean, he never showed it before. Tee hee, I guess Oopsy was right! Well, finally, after liking him for so long, it'll be great to have him!'" Love-A-Lot said. "I wrote it down."

"Oh no! What if Grizzle takes this farther! We need to help Grumpy!" Share exclaimed.

"Yeah! Harmony's heart will be broken!" Cheer said. "I don't like her, but she doesn't deserve this!"

"Yeah!" Love-A-Lot said.

"I know!" Share said.

"Yeah?" Cheer asked.

"We have to get Grizzle!" Share exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Cheer said.

"How are we going to get the dirt on him?" Love-A-Lot asked. All was silent as the girls thought of a plan.

"I've got it!" Cheer exclaimed. And on they plotted!

The next day Cheer walked to school on her own she walked straight up to Grizzle's door. He lived only two houses down from hers, but that wasn't why she was chosen to get him. Cheer put on another coat of lipstick and primed her hair, then knocked on the door. She was chosen because Grizzle had a huge crush on her!

"Hello?" A lady asked who answered the door.

"Hello, I'm here to walk with Grizzle to school," Cheer said in her most lady-like voice.

"Oh! Someone to walk with Grizzle? My oh my!" Grizzle's mother said. She hurried into the house, and came back a few moments later with grizzle. Grizzle's eyes widened with surprise when he saw Cheer standing there.

"Hey, Grizzle," Cheer said, smiling.

"Uh… Hi… Cheer…" Grizzle said, shocked.

"C'mon!" Cheer said.

"Uh-huh…" Grizzle said. Then he hurried back in and got a coat then returned. They started walking off.

"So, Grizzle," Cheer started. "Um, I heard that you had some sort of big secret. I mean of your own."

"No, not really," Grizzle said.

"Really? C'mon! You can tell me!" Cheer said.

"No, I don't," Grizzle said. Cheer decided not to press the point, it would be suspicious.

"Why did you decide to walk with me to school?" Grizzle finally asked.

"Ummm… Because I thought… Well… You don't have much friends and all, so I thought you needed someone to walk with you to school" Cheer said.

"Oh…" Grizzle said. Cheer realized her plan was going nowhere. She hoped se could get to school fast. Soon the school loomed ahead, Cheer was itching to run, but she didn't want to give their plan away. So she walked the rest of the way to school.

"So you go nothing?" Love-A-Lot asked Cheer.

"Nothing!" Cheer replied. The two were at lunch, waiting for Share. Lunch was almost over so they hoped she would come soon.

"I got it!" A voice called from the Cafeteria doors, and Love-A-Lot and Cheer looked over at a happy Share. Share ran over to them, her purple curly hair bouncing on her back.

"You did?" Cheer asked. "Good, I got nothing." Luckily that day no one seemed to care of their surroundings, so no one paid notice to Share.

"So what did you get?" Love-A-Lot asked They all leaned their heads in together after share had been seated.

"Well, I followed Grizzle after class, because he had Grumpy raid his hand after a question was asked, and answer 8 when the answer was 12, so I was mad. And then I followed him an empty hallway, where he began talking to someone. I peeked around the corner, and I saw he wasn't talking to anyone! Then he said a name, 'Mr. Beaks.' And we ALL know what it means when it has a stupid name, and isn't there!" Share exclaimed.

"An Imaginary friend?" Cheer asked.

"Yep!" Share said. "Must be!"

"Um so now what?" Love-A-Lot asked.

"Ummm… we blackmail Grizzle to stop blackmailing Grumpy?" Share asked.

"Yeah!" Love-A-lot said.

"So, how are we supposed to do that?" Cheer asked.

"Love-A-Lot, can you tell him?" Share asked.

"Why me?" Love-A-Lot asked.

"Because, He likes Cheer, and if this plan backfires, we don't want to loose her, and I'd faint," Share sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I will," Love-A-Lot said. "When?"

"A-S-A-P!" Cheer exclaimed.

Love-A-Lot got up and left.

"What about Harmony? She's gonna have a broken heart by the end of this anyways," Cheer said. Share sighed.

"Yeah, you're right," She said.

"Well, what can we do to help?" Cheer asked.

"I don't think we can do anything…" Share sighed. The two finished eating quickly to see what Love-A-Lot came up with.

Grizzle stomped onto the bus and marched over to Grumpy.

"You win, I won't tell," He said quietly. He glared back at Love-A-Lot, who was smiling.

"What?" Grumpy asked, confused.

"I won't tell, okay?" Grizzle repeated. Grumpy shrugged.

"You swear?" Grumpy asked, just to be sure.

"Yes," Grizzle said. Then he turned and sat in another place.

Grumpy glanced at Harmony. He frowned, then got up and walked over to her. The he took in a deep breath and said,

"I'm sorry. What happened yesterday was a big mistake. I don't love you." Hr grumbled then walked off.

Share's heart jumped as she heard that! It had worked! It was all over! She smiled at Love-A-Lot. Grumpy's secret, whatever it was, was safe.

End of Part 1


	6. AN

A/N: Parts - Parts are like TV episodes. Part one is Grumpy's journal, it is a collection of chapters based on just that, grumpy's journal. Just thought I should explain this:)


	7. Chapter 6

Part 2: The Winter Festival

Chapter 6

Bedtime yawned as he walked into school, he was late as usual, but he was a good student and got his work done and good, so the teachers didn't punish him. He opened the door to his class room and waved to everyone as he took his seat. He listened to the scratching of pencils as the teacher went on about stuff he already knew. He had been able to go to high school that year, but he didn't want to, it just wouldn't be as dun. IN the eighth grade he could laze around and not try, but still get passing A's, Bedtime was smart, but he didn't much enjoy the work. He glanced over to the people who were writing. The new student, Amigo, was writing down notes, and Love-A-Lot was writing gossip. He sighed. He didn't much have anything in common with the other students…

Share got up from bed, and looked out the window. Everything looked so dull in late November.

Share jumped out of bed and skipped over to the calendar. She turned red as always when she saw when the winter festival was. Just a week away.

The first day Share ever saw Grumpy was on the winter festival…

FLASHBACK

_Share looked out the windows of the moving van. "Daddy! There's a festival! Can we go?" Share asked her father._

"_Hon, will you take Share?" Share's father asked her mother._

"_Sure, sweetie. Stop the car," Share's mother said. Share got all excited as she and her mother got out of the van, she waved to her father as he drove away. Share hurried ahead into the park where the festival was. It looked so pretty. The snow was falling all fresh and new. Share ran into the park farther into the crowd. He mother laughing as she followed. They had hot chocolate and looked at all of the booths. Share then went to the Farris wheel._

"_Oh, share. I don't like These," Share's mother said._

"_It's okay, Mommy! I can go myself!" Share said. She got into line right behind a guy with blue hair. He wasn't with is mother either._

"_Is your mom scared too?" Share asked. The guy looked back, he blinked, then nodded. Then he wiped his eyes._

"_Are you scared" Share asked._

"_No!" The guy replied._

"_I'm sorry," Share said quietly. The guy looked at Share with interest._

"_I'm sorry, too," He said. "I am a little scared, will you go on with me?"_

"_Sure!" Share said. They both went on in one of the carts. They went around and around. Share looked down. Her heart raced._

"_I-I'm scared!" She said. Tears welled in her eyes. The guy looked Share in the eyes. He pulled her close._

"_It's okay! I'll keep you safe!" He said._

"_But how?" Share asked._

"_I'll make a machine that will keep people safe on these!" the guy exclaimed._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes," The guy said. He held Share close for the rest of the ride._

_Soon the ride ended and they got off. Share gave the guy a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and gave her a hug._

"_I'll call you when I make the invention!" The guy said._

(END Flashback)

Share blushed.

Grumpy looked at the calendar. He grumbled and frowned as he looked a t when the winter festival. He remembered that day after the winter festival many years ago…

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

_Grumpy looked up at the new girl who had just entered the class. He recognized her from the day before at the festival. He was embarrassed because he hadn't made anything to keep her safe. He looked down at his paper._

"_Everyone, this is Share," Miss Copperstone announced._

"_It's you!" Share said. She ran over to Grumpy. "Remember me?" Grumpy stared at her, ashamed for failing her._

"_No," He lied. "I don't know you!"_

"_But we went of the wheel yesterday! Remember?" Share pleaded._

"_No, I don't! Leave me ALONE!" Grumpy exclaimed._

_Tears welled in Share's eyes, "B-b-but it happened You promised to help me! Remember? Don't you remember?!?" Share exclaimed. She began to cry._

"_I don't know you!" Grumpy insisted._

"_But… But…" Share ran off into the halls crying into her hands. Miss Copperstone shook her head at grumpy and headed out into the halls._

(END Flashback)

Grumpy glared at all of his inventions, cool as thy may be, they weren't what he had ever really wanted. And that was to really do what he had promised to Share. He wouldn't go to the Winter festival until it was done.

Share had decided after the next day when grumpy had rejected her, that she wouldn't go to the winter festival until she asked him out again. Every year she never even tried to ask, but after the incident with Harmony she realized, that grumpy wasn't going to be available forever, and she needed to ask him to somewhere, and the Winter festival was the perfect place!

Share hurried out the door, she waked as if she was taking the twins to day-care. Then up ahead she saw the house. She ran up to the door and knocked on it. She heard footsteps her heart raced. She jumped out of in front of the door and hid in the ally way beside Grumpy's house. She heard the door open. Grumpy grumbled and said, "Frimbedingleing Nicker-knockers!" Then he walked out the door. Share sighed, as she rounded the corner and hurried to school. Strike one.

At lunch share walked over to Grumpy's table. He was sitting with Funshine and his friends; so share found herself walking past them. Strike Two.

In free period Share walked over to Grumpy's desk and said, "Grumpy?"

"Yeah?" Grumpy asked, looking up.

"Ummm…" Share said.

"Yes?"

"Ehhh…" Share said.

"Hello?"

"Errrrr…"

"Bye." Grumpy got up and walked somewhere else. Share sighed. Strike Three. She was out!

On the bus home Share silently sat in her seat. Her bus was dropping her off at the Twins' day-care, since her mom had to work and her dad too. They were at Grumpy's Stop. Share's heart raced. He started to get off the bus.

"Wait!" Share exclaimed. Grumpy stopped and everyone stared. Share turned red.

"Um, this is close enough," Share said quietly. She hurried off the bus right in back of Grumpy. They both stood there for a second.

"Bye," Grumpy said as he turned around.

"Will you go to the winter festival with me…" Share choked quietly. Grumpy stopped and looked back at her.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Will you go to the Winter Festival!" Share practically yelled, she blushed pink.

"Um…" Grumpy said. He hoped he wasn't blushing, even though he felt he was.

"Oh.. Sorry," Share said. She turned to leave.

"I'll go," Grumpy said. Share stopped. "I'll pick you up at five on the day, okay?"

"Okay…" Share said. SH hurried and ran off. _I DID IT! I CAN FINALLY GO! I CAN'T WAIT!_ She thought. She jumped up.

Grumpy stared off at where share had just ran. He smiled, "It will be like old times…" He said. He turned and walked into his house.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Wish smiled at 'Smiley' but he seemed kind of distant.

"Smiley?" Wish asked him.

"Huh," He asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," He said, then returned to eating his food. Wish wondered what was wrong as she ate too.

Share ran happily into the daycare.

"You seem happy!" Miss Joan, the 'teacher', said.

"Oh, I am!" Share said. "Are Hugs and Tugs ready?"

"Yep," Miss Joan said. She went into the back room and returned with Hugs and Tugs.

"Sissy!" They exclaimed.

"Hugs! Tugs!" Share called as she scooped them up into a hug.

"Why are you so happy?" Hugs giggled.

"Ah, today I've had a grand day!" Share exclaimed. Then she set the twins down and held their hands and they all hurried home.

Share ran through the house doors, she and hugs and tugs hurried into the kitchen.

"Want a snack?" Share asked.

"Wow, you did have a good day!" Tugs exclaimed. Share laughed as she got down from the cupboard a bag of chips. She opened it and poured some into a bowl.

"Yep!" Share said, she popped a chip into her mouth. They ate in silence for a while.

"Sissy, I know you don't like us to ask…" Hugs started.

"What?" Share asked.

"Are you going to the winter festival this year?" Tugs asked. Share smiled.

"That's why I am happy! I can go this year!" Share said.

"Really? It will be like when you were five again?" Hugs asked.

"Yep!" Share said.

"What made it so special then that you couldn't do it now?" Tugs asked.

"I was with someone back then, and I needed to be with him again before I could go," Share smiled.

"Ohh! A HIM!" Hugs exclaimed. "Sissy has a boooooooyfriend!"

"Not true!" Share laughed. She began to chase Hugs around the table, then scooped her up and tickled her.

"Okay! Okay!" Hugs laughed.

"What's going on in here?" Share's mother laughed as she came into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Share exclaimed happily.

"What hon?" Share's mother asked.

"I'm going this year! To the festival!" Share exclaimed. "With a friend!"

"A BOY!" Hugs exclaimed. Share tickled her again.

"A boy? Well then we shouldn't tell your father!" Share's mother laughed.

"Well, it's getting dark out, so I'll give Hugs and Tugs their baths, then we'll talk all about this 'boy'," Share's mother said. Then she left the room with Hugs and Tugs. Share laughed and hurried into her room and collapsed on her bed. She smiled up to the ceiling. She grabbed the phone and dialed Wish's number.

"Hello? Share?" Wish asked.

"He said he'd go!" Share exclaimed. She moved the phone away from her ear for the screeches. She had explained everything to wish years ago.

"Finally! I can't believe it!" Wish exclaimed.

"ME too! I didn't think he would say yes!" Share exclaimed. She sighed happily.

"Um, well I went on that date with Smiley," Wish said.

"Yeah?" Share asked hoping Oopsy had listened to her.

"HE seemed so distant, I don't think he was focusing on our date," Wish said.

"Oh, so he didn't tell you any big news?" Share asked.

"No, why?" Wish asked.

"No reason," Share said. "But I've got to go, bye!" Share hung up the phone and let out a deep breath, Oopsy hadn't told wish the truth, and she was worried even more then ever.

Grumpy looked out his window. He had just said yes to a date with Share… Was it a date? He decided it wasn't, if it was share would of have said something.

"I wonder if she remembers…" Grumpy thought aloud. Then he walked back over to his sketch/Idea pad. He looked down at all of his Ideas. Some were as old as the night he had met share. He read them again, for the first time in a long time,

_A flap out trampoline at the bottom._

Grumpy laughed to himself. He flipped through the book at al of the silly ideas he had made up to keep Share safe on a Farris Wheel.

Grumpy stood nervously in front of share's door. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Share hurried to the door. She took in a deep breath in front of it. She quickly fixed her hair and straightened her skirt. Then she quickly opened the door.

Grumpy looked at Share, she looked prettier then usual; she was wearing a nice light blue pea coat, white stockings, and black tall boots.

Share looked at Grumpy, he looked better then usual, he wore his usual sweater and had his hair as normal, he even wore normal jeans, but he just seemed to shine in the cold late fall night.

"Hey," Share said quietly.

"Hello," Grumpy said.

"Will you come in for a moment, my dad, y'know, like most dads," Share said, she laughed quietly.

"Okay," Grumpy said, he came into the house and looked around the foyer, Share's family wasn't rich, but their house looked grand. They both walked into the living room.

"Hello," Share's mother said. Share glanced at the stairway, slightly afraid that Hugs and Tugs would come down.

"Hello," Grumpy said. Share's dad inspected grumpy from afar, Share wished she didn't have to go through this.

"So, did Share ask you, or did you ask her?" Share's dad questioned.

"Share asked me," Grumpy said simply.

"Ah, I see. Share, is that true?" Share's dad asked.

"Dad! Stop treating this like one of your cases!" Share exclaimed; her dad was a lawyer.

"Okay, hon. You two go," Share and Grumpy turned to leave.

"Sorry," Share said as she shut the door.

"That's okay," Grumpy said. The two walked in silence to the park where the festival was being held. Once there Share's eyes widened with excitement. It was beautiful.

Grumpy stared at the festival, he hadn't been there in years, he could hardly remember what it looked like.

"Let's get hot chocolate first," Grumpy said. Share smiled and said,

"Sure!" They both walked over to the hot chocolate stand and each got a hot chocolate. They drank silently.

"Share?" Grumpy asked.

"Yes?" share asked.

"Why did you ask me here?" Grumpy asked.

"Oh… I… Well… I just wanted to go with someone," Share half lied.

"Oh,' Grumpy said. They son finished their hot chocolates and walked off. They visited a booth with paintings of Santa Claus for sale. Share looked at them all, they looked grand, then she saw one very special one.

"Wish did that one," Share said pointing to a young Santa and Mrs. Claus. "She made it for me, then I said she should sell it here." Grumpy stared at it. It the Mrs. Clause had light purple hair, and Santa had dark blue. They were walking through a snow covered forest, with two reindeer walking beside them.

"Why do they look like us?" Grumpy asked.

"I don't know," Share said, turning pink.

"Hrmph," Grumpy said. Then they turned and looked at the rest of the pictures. Then they walked off, share looked ahead and saw the Farris wheel. He blushed again.

"Do you want to go on?" Grumpy suddenly asked. Share blushed again.

"Okay.." share said quietly they got into line. . .


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Love-A-Love and Funshine walked through the park together. "I love the winter festival!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed.

"Me too! I'm glad you asked me to it!" Funshine said. Love-A-Lot blushed, she was glad she had too, she had heard Share had asked Grumpy, no one knew his answer really though, and Love-A-Lot decided it was time she asked Funshine on a date.

Two days Ago:

"_Um, Funshine," Love-A-lot said just as they got off the bus to school._

"_Yeah, Love?" Funshine asked._

"_Well, I wondered if you wanted to go with me to the Winter Festival…" Love-A-Lot blushed._

"_Sure! That sounds fun! I'll pick you up at four on Saturday!" Funshine said, then he hurried off with his friends._

Love-A-Lot inched closer to Funshine.

"I wish it was snowing though," Funshine sighed.

"Yeah, that would be lovely," Love-A-Lot said, then she slipped her arm into Funshine's. "Just magical…"

The line went forward and Share blushed even more with every step.

"You two sharing a cart?" The ride Operator asked when they got to the front of the line.

"Yeah," Grumpy said, they gave the Man their tickets and took their seats. Soon the ride started to move, Share's heart raced, and she looked over the edge, they sure were up high!

"You okay?" Grumpy asked. Share covered her face to cover up any blushing.

"Y-yeah," Share stuttered.

"You cold?" Grumpy asked again. Share covered her face even more.

"N-n-no…" Share stuttered. Then she felt something cover her back. She looked and saw Grumpy's sweater. Share blushed even more red and covered her face even more.

"You look it," Grumpy said.

"Thanks…" Share said quietly. Then she felt something cold touch her nose. She looked up and saw the snow come floating down. Share shivered and pulled the jacket closer around her. She glanced at Grumpy who was staring out into space.

"It's snowing!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed. She and Funshine ran into the snow, and into the booth with the Santa Claus pictures, she looked around and saw one that looked like Grumpy and Share acting as Santa and Mrs. Claus.

"Look, it's Grumpy and Share!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed.

"I did that one," Wish said as she walked up to Love-A-Lot, Funshine walked up too.

"It's beautiful!" Funshine said.

"Thank you, I made it for share, and she said I should sell it, I wonder if Grumpy saw it…" Wish sighed.

"He came this year?" Funshine asked.

"Yep," Wish said. Oopsy walked up to them.

"Hi, Oopsy," Love-A-Lot said.

"Oopsy?" Wish asked.

"Uhhh…" Oopsy said.

"He's Oopsy," Love-A-Lot said. "He's in Share's seventh grade class."

"What?" Wish exclaimed, she turned and faced Oopsy. Oopsy blushed and turned around and ran out of the booth.

"Did I say something wrong?" Love-A-Lot asked.

"No," Wish said. She looked to the ground and ran out of the booth.

"I must of have.." Love-A-Lot said.

"It's okay!" Funshine said, wrapping his arms around Love-A-Lot, she began to cry. "You didn't mean to…"

Share looked down on the ride again, she was scared again. _Why did I look down? _She thought. She tensed up and grabbed at the bar.

"Are you okay?" Grumpy asked again. Share didn't talk, she just nodded. "You don't look it."

"D-d-d-don't worry about me…" Share said.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Grumpy asked.

"N-n-n-no…" Share said. Grumpy shook his head and pulled Share close.

"Don't try and lie," He said. Share turned bright red, she felt Grumpy's warmth and his arms around her.

Wish sat in the booth where there was hot Chocolate. She drank silently.

_Why did he lie? Why didn't he just tell me the truth? _Wish thought.

"I'd like one hot chocolate," Wish heard Oopsy say. She hid her face.

"I'm sorry," Oopsy said as he got a seat next to Wish. "I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew I was only in the Seventh grade, and if you knew the real me." They were both silent for a long time, then wish said,

"Share has told me about you… She says that you were pretty clumsy and dorky, but that you were really nice and kind, and that you always tried to help your friends, like when Good Luck first came to school everyone teased him and you tried to stand up to Grizzle, but he punched you."

"Yeah… I did do that…" Oopsy said, they sat silent for some more time.

"Well, when I first saw you… I liked you… And I always thought that Oopsy seemed like a nice person…" Wish said.

"Wish… I like you too…" Oopsy said then he leaned up to Wish and kissed her. Wish turned red, but didn't pull away.

Finally Oopsy pulled away. "I really, really like you," he said. Wish hugged him.

"I really, really like you too!" She exclaimed. She looked out into the white snow.

"I'll always remember today," Oopsy said, "as the best day of my life." He hugged wish back.

Funshine and Love-A-Lot passed by the hot chocolate stand.

"Whatever you said, Love, it seemed to of have faded away by now," Funshine said, pointing to Wish and Oopsy.

"It seems to have," Love-A-lot said.

SPLAT

Love-A-Lot looked over in the direction that a snowball had just been thrown from, Cheer stood there holding another.

"Cheer!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed.

"Ha, thought I'd let you have a peaceful date with Funshine?" Cheer Joked. Love-A-lot leaned down to make a snow ball and…

SPLAT

Funshine stood a few yards away laughing.

"Oh! You'll both get it now!" Love-A-Lot laughed. The three ran around shooting snowballs at each other, like little kids.

Grumpy and share soon got of the Farris wheel and looked around.

SPLAT

Share was hit right on her side with a Snowball.

"Oops!" Cheer laughed.

"That's okay!" Share laughed. Cheer ran off past them and share looked over and saw Funshine and Love-A-Lot there too.

"Let's get some more hot chocolate!" Share exclaimed.

"Okay," Grumpy said. He and share continued to walk throughout the festival. They stopped at the hot chocolate place and got some hot chocolate.

"It's a great night, isn't it?" The guy in back of the counter said as he handed Share and Grumpy their Drinks. "I had these two people come through and 'declare' their love, it'll be a great story to tell to folks who come by, why the boy even said, 'I'll remember this day as the best day of my life.'"

"Romantic…" Share sighed. Then she took a sip of her drink. She glanced over to Grumpy, who drank silently. Soon they finished and got up to leave the park.

"I've got to go get something," Grumpy said he turned back into the park, "You okay walking yourself home?" He asked.

"Yep, I'll be fine," Share said. Then she grabbed Grumpy's hand. "One moment." Grumpy turned around and looked at Share.

Share leaned towards Grumpy and gave him a kiss on the cheek., then she turned red and turned to run home.

Grumpy stood there, he touched his cheek, then blushed. He turned back into the park and went straight to the shop he needed to go to.

The next day share woke up and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Share, this morning we found something out on the front step," Share's mother said, "IT had your name on it, we didn't open it." Her mom pointed to a package on the table, share opened and stared at the painting.

"It's so pretty," Share's mom said as she looked at the painting. Share blushed as she looked at the picture Wish had painted and sold. Share looked for a tag, she found on and it said,

"To: Share, From: Santa"

Share smiled.


	10. Chapter 9

Part Three: Colonial Week

Chapter Nine:

True Heart – (14) The Student Body President

All the kids went to the gym, they had a pretty small school with a small Gym that had a stage in it that they had their plays and musicals and such in.

"Happy Holidays, kids," Their school principle said after they had all filed in. "True Heart your Student Body President has thought up a great Idea for what a fun thing to do for the week before School Lets out for the holidays." Everyone clapped, True Heart usually had fun Ideas.

"Well, first off, let's try and remember all of the new and cool technical things we have in school," She said. "Close your eyes and think of everything that takes Electricity that we have!" Everyone closed their eyes, there were a lot of things they had that needed electricity.

"Well, we you know, we should try and go a week without it, but that wouldn't be any fun! How about we put on long dresses, us girls, Corsets, also for us girls, the boys can wear britches, instead of classes, for girls we will have mannerly classes, and for boys they'll work as apprentices at the shops! A Colonial week!"

"That sounds fun!" Cheer exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Some more people said.

"Good, because your parents taxes and all of the car washes have already gone into paying for the costumes!" True heart laughed. "They'll be arriving today or tomorrow!" Everyone laughed. "And going by our schools social status, we'll do your parts in town by that, I've collected all of the poll winnings, 'most likleys' and such to configure you places!"

Everyone crossed their fingers hoping their yearbooks had gotten them good parts.

"First off the Governor of our Colony will obviously be Funshine, no surprise there!" True heart laughed, the Principle handed him a sheet of paper. "And The Governess will be…" True heart did a little drum roll, everyone wondered if Love-A-Lot or Cheer or Share would be chosen. "Love-A-Lot!" A lot of people cheered as Love-A-Lot was handed a paper. "And their Maid will be…" Cheer crossed her fingers it wouldn't be her. "Wish!" Cheer let out a deep breath and Wish was handed a sheet of paper.

"And the towns' gossiping, opinioned, single, sisters will be.." Then everyone said it together,

"Surprise and Harmony!" And Harmony and Surprise stood up and bowed before taking their paper.

"And the towns' general store owner will be…" Everyone was stumped on this one. "Grumpy!" Grumpy grumbled as he was handed a sheet of paper. Share crossed her fingers that she could be his wife or something like that. "The wealthy shopkeepers wife will be… Share!" True Heart exclaimed, Share blushed and wished she hadn't hoped for this. Then she took her sheet of paper. "And hey, I guess we should have a little town fool," True heart said, winking.

"I nominate Oopsy!" Good Luck joked.

"Ha, just who I was thinking, well you're his brother in this," True heart laughed. Then she called out a few more names, most of the m rest were pheasants though.

As they all walked out, share was soon surrounded with most of the girls in school, and they all said what she expected,

"Grumpy's your HUSBAND!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Share walked home with Wish that day.

"So, you ended up as a maid, huh?" Share said.

"Yeah, I don't mind though," Wish said, she swiped some snow out of her face. "So you get to be a wealthy shop owners wife, that seems fun," Wish said, she smiled at Share.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what I get to wear!" Share said.

"Yeah, the costumes will be so much fun!" Wish said, then they passed her house and she went inside and share hurried home.

"Mom! I need help with this corset!" Cheer called to her mother.

"Oh sweetie, your so lucky, we never had a colonial week at our school," Cheer's mother said. She walked over to Cheer and began to lace the corset.

"Ow, it's hard to breath!" Cheer exclaimed.

"Maybe I was the lucky one then," Cheer's mom said, they both laughed.

----

"Wish, you look so pretty!" Wish's mother said.

"Yeah, if this is the maid's wear I wonder how Love-A-Lot will look!" Wish laughed.

Knock, Knock.

Wish hurried to the door and saw Oopsy waiting out for her.

"You ready, m'lady?" He said. Wish blushed.

"Yes," She said and Oopsy took her hand and led her out, "'Bye Mom!" Wish called back to her mother.

The two started down the street.

----

Share sat waiting at the front door, Grumpy and her had arranged to meet up at her house so he could walk with her to school.

Soon there was a knock at the door, and Share Squirmed to get up, the dresses were so uncomfortable. Once she got up she opened the door and saw grumpy there, if that was how the guys were going to dress share wondered if she could make it without laughing.

"Good-Bye!" True heart called from in the house, she was Share's Maid/Helper, and she decided to come over to share's house to help her dress, she was going to leave in a few minutes.

Grumpy stared at Share, the girls sure got it good, they got to look gorgeous through this, the boys had to look like freaks.

Share started to stumble down the stairs, Grumpy grabbed her hand, "Here." Her helped her down the rest of the stairs.

----

Love-A-Lot and Funshine walked down the street, arms linked, they got a lot of compliments on their costumes and how cute they looked. Up ahead Love-A-Lot saw Wish walking with Oopsy.

"Wish! Wish!" Love-A lot called, waving her fan. Wish stopped and turned to see Love-A-Lot hurrying towards her.

"Yes, Lady Love-A-Lot?" Wish asked, then she remembered to curtsy.

"How do you like my dress?" Love-A-Lot asked as she spun around.

"You look gorgeous!" Wish said.

"Yeah!" Oopsy said.

"Look! There is Grumpy and Share!" Funshine said.

"Share!" Love-A-Lot called.

Share stopped and looked over to Love-A-Lot, Funshine, Oopsy, and Wish who were waving to them, and share waved back.

"Let's go talk to them," Share said, and so she and grumpy walked across the street to them.

"Good Morning, Lady Share, Grumpy" Wish said, then she curtsied.

"'Morning, Wish," Share smiled. Grumpy just nodded towards her.

"I can't wait to get to school!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed. "Mannerly Classes sound fun!"

----

"You expect us to remember THAT?" Cheer exclaimed as Miss Millie and True Heart demonstrated then minuet.

"Ah, yes I de," Miss Millie said. "True Heart and I could, why can't you?" Miss Millie smiled. "We'll take it slowly though."

"Now we'll say who will work with who on this dance," True heart said.

"Hush now, I'm the teacher," Miss Millie said, winking. "Well, we'll be mixing up people who wouldn't rather be put together if it was you're choices, Wish and Love-A-Lot, Share and True Heart, and Cheer and Harmony, and Surprise and I. And we will all perform this at the Governess's Ball, yes?" Everyone nodded and went to their partners.

"So we only have a week to learn this? And I have to work with Harmony?" Cheer exclaimed. "And I'm just a normal towns' folk? Geez, this is the worst colonial week ever." A lot of people laughed.

"Come, class, let's continue," Miss Millie said, and the class started to practice.

----

Grumpy grumbled as he set some things on a shelf in 'his' store. He wish he would of have gotten to be the Blacksmith, but Grizzle got that job. But then again, he wouldn't get to be with Share… Grumpy put some more tea on the shelf as he thought which was better.

"Oh, you're selling tea?" True heart said as she walked into the shop.

"Yeah, so?" Grumpy asked.

"Well, I thought you might be a patriot, but 'tis obvious I was wrong. Well, we need some more ink, Oopsy came into class to see Wish, and knocked it all down from the cabinet," True heart said.

"Here," Grumpy said as he handed her some ink.

"Thanks," True heart said as she turned around and hurried back to the class.

Oopsy hurried into the Shop.

"Grumpy!" He exclaimed.

"True heart already got the ink," Grumpy said.

"No! That's not it! We need some candles! Grizzle accidentally lost something in the Blacksmith place and he can't see in the corner where it is!" Oopsy exclaimed.

"Here," Grumpy tossed Oopsy some candles. He grumbled as he set some more things on the shelf.

"Grumpy, I'd like some peppermint tea," Share said as she hurried in. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you…"

"No," Grumpy sighed. He got some peppermint tea and handed it to Share. Share smiled and turned to hurry out of the shop.

"Where is share with that tea!" Cheer exclaimed.

"You don't have to be so sour, Cheer," Love-A-Lot sighed as she put in another stitch in her sampler.

"Easy for you to say, you get to be Funshine's wife," Cheer said.

"Ah, 'tis simply a game," Love-A-Lot said.

Share hurried into the room. "I got the tea, Miss Millie," Share said.

"Grand, now let's get ready for tea time," Miss Millie said. The girls hurried to the table and Miss Millie began to make the tea, explaining everything as she went along.

"Miss Love-A-Lot, cream or sugar?" Miss Millie asked Love-A-Lot.

"Sugar, please" Love-A-Lot replied, everyone said sugar too, then they all took 'cakes', they were really cookies, and Miss Millie explained hoe you are to take the food and drinks you are given, it would be rude to the hostess to refuse.

"And, when you are done with your tea you simply flip your cup over, lay you spoon across the top and say, 'I shall have no tea.'" After everyone was done they all did as Miss Millie told them to do when you were done with your tea.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cheer tripped over her dress as she practiced her dance steps at home.

"Hon, are you okay?" Cheer's mom asked as she ran into the room.

"No, I can't do this! This stupid corset is hurting, and my head hurts from having to work with harmony, and Love-A-Lot is at Funshine's house planning a Ball!" Cheer exclaimed, and then she began to cry into her hands. Cheer's mother ran over to Cheer and hugged her.

"Dear, I can see how much you are stressed, how about you get out of that dress and we'll watch some Christmas movies in my room," Cheer's mother said as she patter her head.

"O-okay," Cheer sniffled, she got up and tried to undo the back of her dress, but soon her mother came and started to help her.

"Sometimes a lot of things happening at once can get very stressful," Cheer's Mother said. "There was a dance at my school when I was young, and I had to help with the decorations, I had to work with a very annoying girl in class, and my friend got to work with her crush. And then things kept going wrong for me and I ended up in a crying fit right in the gym." Cheer's mother laughed and so did Cheer.

"Isn't it strange how kids act like their parents don't understand how they feel, when their parents had to go through the same things," Cheer said.

"Yes, I never did quite get that, at least we're close!" Cheer's mother laughed.

"Did I tell you that Share and grumpy are married for this?" Cheer asked her mom.

"No, why haven't you?" Cheer's mother asked.

"Well, I guess I was wrapped up in my life for once!" Cheer laughed. "But they looked so cute together walking to school, share looked so nice in her pink and yellow dress, and her face was just as pink as the dress! Although the guys just look funny with their historical clothes, but they did look just out of a story book! I saw them but I didn't want to disturb them, so I didn't say anything."

"Well they sound gorgeous, I hope Share's friend wish will paint some pictures of all of this," Cheer's mother said. Then she left the room with Cheer just in her shift so she could change to pajamas.

-----

"Wish, can I move?" Share asked Wish.

"Of course not! Do you want your picture ruined?" Wish replied as she did a few brush strokes. "So I see you ended up buying my picture." Wish pointed to the young Santa and Mrs. Clause picture hanging on the wall.

"No, 'Santa' did," Share said, smiling.

"Really? He did?" Wish asked, excitedly.

"Yep!" Share said.

"Wow, Grumpy must like you then," Wish said as she painted Share's hands.

"Nah, 'tis just a gift for a great night," Share said.

"Denial," Wish said, shrugging. "Done!" Share collapsed on her bed.

"Grand!" She exclaimed.

"The paint just has to dry now," Wish said. "You can't see it until the colors are the ones they will be in the end."

"Okay," Share said, she rolled over on her bed and looked out her window. She saw Funshine and his friends running down the street kicking a ball around, they were still in costume. Love-A-Lot was standing watching them while she talked with Good Luck, whom was standing next to her.

"I want to go Ice-Skating," Share suddenly said.

"Okay, get your Ice Skates," Wish said. "We'll stop by my house to get mine." And so the two left tout the door to go to the Ice skating pond.

Most everyone from Mayer's Jr. High all went Ice skating at the pond in back of the school other then in time square, mainly because there were no rules and you could do anything you wanted. True Heart and surprise were at the Ice Skating ring already.

"Hi!" Surprise exclaimed as she saw them.

"Your not with Harmony, why?" Share asked.

"Oh, she's at Cheer's house, Practicing," Surprise said.

"Share! Come here!" True heart called.

"We'll meet up at the right side of the pond in a half an hour, k?" Share asked Wish, wish nodded so share hurried over to True heart. "Hi," Share said.

"Hi, want to Ice skate with me? It'll help us get into synchronization for the ball," True heart asked.

"Sure!" Share said. And together they Ice skated for about thirty minutes.

"Well I have to go meet up with Wish!" Share said as she skated off. She skated towards wish, but then stopped when she saw Oopsy had came, so she turned and let them skate together. So she skated around for a while and saw a little ways of Amigo and Bedtime come, they were talking together.

"So you are allowed to come into school late?" Amigo asked Bed Time again.

"I'm a late sleep, and a deep one," Bedtime yawned.

"Were you up all night?" Amigo asked.

"Yeah, then in the early morning I went to bed," Bedtime simply said.

"What time?" Amigo asked.

"Four forty-five," Bedtime said.

"What? But school starts at 8!" Amigo exclaimed.

"Well I WAS sleeping at home BEFORE you came and woke me up," Bedtime said.

"Why don't you go to sleep at night?" Amigo asked as he stepped onto the Ice.

"Duh, I can't think during the day well, but at night I think of tons of things," Bedtime said as he started to skate lazily off.

"Oh…" Amigo said quietly as he watched Bedtime skate off.

----

Finally the night of the ball arrived. Funshine linked his arm through Love-A-Lot's as they walked into the ball. IT all looked so fun and colorful as a lot f the people dance.

"'tis almost time for the minuet!" Love-A-Lot said.

"You'll do wonderful, I bet!" Funshine exclaimed.

"Aye, I bet I will!" Love-A-Lot laughed. She went to the other girls whom were dancing.

"I'm so worried!" Cheer exclaimed.

"We'll do fine!" Harmony exclaimed. "We've practiced long and hard!" Cheer nodded nervously.

"So, where's Share? With Grumpy, right?" Cheer asked.

"Of course!" Surprise laughed. "Well I am going to dance!" Surprise exclaimed.

"Anyone asked you to?" Harmony asked.

"Nope, I'll ask someone…" Surprise said as she canned the sidelines.

"Amigo! Amigo!" She finally called and ran over to amigo.

"Wish I had guts like that," Cheer sighed.

"Love-A-Lot, wanna dance?" Funshine asked as he walked up to Love-A-Lot.

"Sure!" Love-A-Lot said, and Funshine took her hand and they walked out to the dance floor.

"I wish I had a guy with guts like that!" Cheer sighed again.

"I guess you want a lot of things!" Harmony laughed, then she skipped off and asked bedtime to dance wit her, he reluctantly did.

Grizzle then walked up to Cheer.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

"Not with you…" Cheer said, she turned and left.

"Now our towns mannerly School has decided on each doing the minuet to show their progress this week," Miss Millie said when it was time for the girls' to show their dance. All of the girls' took their places and began to dance as the music played.

Cheer's feet seemed to jumble up and she suddenly felt dizzy, and then Cheer's foot accidentally stepped on Harmony's dress and harmony tripped, and fell onto Love-A-Lot who pulled Wish down, who grabbed for something to hold on and grabbed share's hair then Share pulled True Heart down who pushed Share for doing that who hit into Surprise and then all of the girls (other then Miss Millie) were lying on the ground in a jumbled mess.

"Sorry," Cheer piped.

"Sorry?!??" Harmony Exclaimed. "You ruined it! All of it!" She got up and dusted her skirt.

"She said sorry!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed.

"Oh, so miss perfect is trying to say something here?!?" Harmony yelled at Love-A-Lot.

"Miss Perfect? Oh, shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed.

"Yeah she doesn't!" Surprise said nervously as she pat Love-A-Lot's shoulder.

"Ha, you were the one who said it!" Harmony exclaimed.

"I did not!" Surprised yelled, defensively.

"Clam down girls!" Miss Millie said.

Love-A-Lot stood up and marched right over to Harmony. "Shut up! Why don't you stop taking out your stupid anger on us, okay, just because the guy you like likes some one else, and you and your sister aren't getting along, doesn't' mean you have to ruin this ball!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say, acting like you know everything about me! Bye!" Harmony turned and ran out of the room. Everyone was silent. Then suddenly Surprise started crying. Miss Millie ran over to her.

"Surprise, dear? Are you okay?" She asked.

"N-n-no!" Surprise sobbed. "It's my entire fault!" Surprise kept on crying.

"What, dear? How?" Miss Millie asked.

"I Sniff was mad at Harmony b-b-because she was being so whiney and I yelled at her and said that she would n-n-never be able to do this, because no one liked her!" Surprise cried. Miss Millie hugged Surprise.

"Oh, that doesn't make it your fault, you were mad, and word spoken in the heat of anger, never seem, to be true," Miss Millie said. Everyone stood there awkwardly. Well most of the girls were sitting there. Soon Miss Millie and Surprise left the ball room, well gym.

"Well, this sure is a ruined ball!" Cheer exclaimed. Funshine walked over to her then knelt down.

"Not ruined, broken, and anything broken can be fixed!" He said, smiling. "Will you dance with me?" Cheer smiled and he took her hand and they began to dance, even though they were the only ones. Then Oopsy ran over to wish and said, "Will you dance with me?" Wish blushed and nodded, and Oopsy helped her up and walked with her to the dance floor, they danced right beside Funshine and Cheer. Then Amigo hurried over to True Heart and asked her to dance, she said yes and they walked onto the dance floor. Soon all of the people in the ball room were dancing, well everyone but share, who was standing in the middle of the dance floor watching everyone dance around her. She sighed, she had already asked grumpy if he would dance, and he said, "I don't dance." Suddenly she felt someone take her hand and spin her around, she was facing Grumpy. She blushed as she and Grumpy began dancing, she looked at their feet as they danced, she could feel grumpy was too, but it was still a magical night.

Harmony sat in the girl's room crying, why had she yelled at everyone? Surprise didn't meant to yell at her, she had been fussy about Grumpy lately.

"Harmony?" Surprise asked as she entered the bathroom. "Harmony! I'm so sorry!" She ran up to her twin and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, Surprise! I am! I've ruined the whole dance," Harmony said, hugging her sister. Then they listened and heard dancing and music coming from the gym.

"Seems like someone fixed everything," Surprise said. "Let's go! All the boys are taken for sure, but we can dance together!" Harmony laughed and she and surprise hurried right back to the Gym.


	13. Chapter 12:Special Chat wthe CBH Esme

Part 4 – Extra Special Episode! Song Chat

Chapter 12

NOTE: OPEN UP YOU TUBE AND SEARCH THE SONGS MENTNIONED IF YOU WANT TO USE THEM. YOU TUBE IS: . THANKS

Esme: Well we're gonna chat with the author's alter ego (ME!) and the Care Bear Humans about what songs go with them, their groups, and their couples!

Cheer: Wait! First, about the last, chapter, why did you make my life a mess?

Esme: It is.

Cheer: Grumbles

Esme: Oh, Stop acting like Grumpy!

Grumpy: I don't act like that.

Esme: Well you grumble a lot. . .

Share: Let's just continue.

Esme: YAY!

Love-A-Lot: Okay! Let's turn on Esme's Yahoo! Station!

Tenderheart: WAIT! I wasn't in the last Chapter!

Esme: Yes you were.

Tenderheart: Where?

Esme: You're one of Funshine's friends, you were playing soccer with him.

Tenderheart: DOESN'T COUNT!

Esme: Uh-Huh. Now stop yelling at me and let's get this train wreck back on track!

Esme: WHAAA

Cheer: Yes?

Esme: We can't just listen to my station because I'm on Lia's account, so we're listening to pop.

Good Luck: Over reaction much?

Esme: First song!

Cheer: Avril Lavigne's When Your gone!

Esme: GrumpyXShare!

Share: Blush

Grumpy: Covers Face Grumbles

Cheer: Esme, I'm not sure you're thinking clearly.

Good Luck: I think it reminds me of Esme and GrumpyXShare, _Everything I do Makes me think Of you._

Love-A-Lot: Yeah.

Esme: _MADE FOR EACH OTHER! _See, Grumpy X Share.

Love-A-Lot: Well, and _When your gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too_. You win Esme, Grumpy X Share.

Grumpy: Don't me or share get a say in this?

Share: Blushes

Good-Luck: Shut Up and Drive by Rihana!

Esme: GrumpyXShare!

Tenderheart: Ummm, Esme are you okay?

Cheer: No she's not.

Good Luck: okay, Esme, State your case.

Esme: Uhhhh… Cars? Grumpy is a Mechanic! HA! And A Girl sings it! Share is a Girl!

Bed Time: Yawns That's stupid.

Amigo: That's not nice Bedtime.

Bedtime: So? Yawns

Good Luck: Esme looses. I don't think this song goes with any of us.

Esme: Okay! Skipping it!

Love-A-Lot: But it just ended! Now it's: One Republic Apologize.

Esme: Sad beat… GrumpyXShare!

Grumpy: 'You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down.'?

Esme: Uh… Never mind…

Share: Good…

Esme: Where are Wish and Oopsy?

Share: They are late because they had to go on a date.

Esme: Grizzle?

Cheer: Had to do something, he'll be here in about a half an hour.

Esme: I can't put my finger on anyone for this song…

Share: Good, It's over!

Esme: Yep! Uhg! Commercials!

Share: Why don't you get the one without commercials?

Esme: Give me the money then I will!

Love-A-Lot: OOOH!!! Maroon5 Make Me wonder!

Esme: GrumpyXShare! Dances like a crazy person

Love-A-Lot: No

Grumpy: No

Share: No

Good Luck: No

Tenderheart: No

Cheer: No

Bedtime: No

Amigo: No.

Funshine: No

Esme: Hrmph. Well JoAnn is making me change it because she can't dance and wash a tea cup at the same time.

Good Luck: Everytime we Touch… Radio Mix… Cascada… Esme, go ahead…

Esme: GRUMPYXSHARE!

Grumpy: Covers Face

Share: Blushes

Cheer: Yes, defiantly.

Esme: singing _The good and the bad times, we've been through them all!_

Love-A-Lot: Yep, Grumpy and Share

Amigo: Si

Funshine: I have agree Dances

Esme: WHAA! Next song.

Share: Be good To me, Ashley Tisdale.

Esme: Gru— Listens: _What's the point of making plans, you always break them in the end_ Never mind.

Cheer: How come none of us have relationships that ruin?

Love-A-Lot: Yeah… Esme?

Esme: I guess I want Happy-Do-Do-La-La land Shrugs

Grizzle: Here.

Cheer: Never Again Kelly Clarkson…

Share: Another… Esme Skip it

Esme: Yeah…Okay, now it's Love Like this by Kelly Clarkson.

Share: Blushes Go on

Cheer: Grumpy X Share!

Esme: Hey! That's my job.

Cheer: Got there before you!

Esme: Louder then Cheer GRUMPYXSHARE sings _You keep on running in and out of my mind_

Share: Blushes Who's POV?

Esme: Yours, duh! Except the rappingish part.

Grumpy: Raises eye brow Something about 'wife'?

Cheer: Yep! It's perfect!

Bedtime: Do any of you care about your own life?

Esme: No, didn't have work today, Sam called and said I didn't, so I got to care about someone's. Oh new song! Slow Me Down Emma Rowson!

Cheer: Go on?

Esme: Thinking.

Bedtime: Really?

Esme: Yep… Hmmm…

Cheer: Singing _Forgetting to sleep…_

Esme: CheerXFunshine!

Love-A-Lot: No!

Esme: Cheer needs to be slown down! And she's talking to Funshine in that song!

Love-A-Lot: Umbrella Mandy Moore

Esme: GrumpyXShare!

Share: Blush

Grumpy: Grumbles

Esme: It's perfect! It's even about rain!

Grumpy: Covers Face

Cheer: Yes, it's perfect!

Good Luck: I like this version.

Esme: Yeah, It really reminds me of them!

Bedtime: I even have to agree Yawn

Esme: starts dancing

Tenderheart: How come me and Love-A-Lot don't have a song yet?

Esme: I don't care about ya'll.

Tenderheart: HEY!

Esme: okay, I care about Love-a-Lot

Share: FINALLY! Next song! YAY! COMERCIALS!

Esme: More songs now! 

Share: Uhg! What's this?

Esme: Hold On KT Kunstall

Love-A-Lot: I thought I hear 'Harmony' And 'Share' Both in separate centences.

Esme: I don't understand it…

Share: Uhh... Good, let's keep on this one!

Love-A-Lot: NO! Skip

Esme: YAY! Skippy! How far we've come! Matchbox Twenty!

Share: Uh oh…

Grizzle: Good Beat

Esme: Yeah! GRUMPYXSHARE!

Grumpy: Why?

Esme: From your point of view, "_Can you tell me what was so special about me_?"

Share: Blushes

Grumpy: Covers face

Esme: Oh, "_The word is coming down_?" I'm not sure what this song is about…

Love-A-Lot: Eh

Funshine: Let's go to the next one!    

Esme: Sure!  Wait there are only like 20 seconds left, we'll live. Oh it's done!  Let's we what's now!  Piece Of Me BRITNEY SPEARS! YAY! I LOVE HER!!!

Cheer: So who?

Esme: This song is mostly focused on being famous so no one. But we're listening to it!

Cheer: Crazy…

Esme: That's me!

Bedtime: I don't like this song. It's a little crazy, and it sounds like it's skipping.

Love-A-Lot: That's how it's supposed to be.

Esme: Singing _Piece of me! You want a piece of me? _Oh, well next song now…

Cheer: Before He cheats. Carrie Underwood of course.

Share: If you say "GumpyXShare" You'll be in trouble missy!

Esme: Wow, what happened to little miss shy girl. Anyways, you guys are my fave couple, why would I put this song on you. I say Cheer!

Cheer: What?

Harmony: Yeah! Hi ya'll.

Esme: Because I pity the guy that breaks up with you.

Surprise: Go Esme! Oh, hi ya'lls

Share: Wows….

Harmony: Let us announce this song!

Surprise: Yeah!

Harmony and Surprise: For GumpyXShare is Love you so by Natalie!

Grumpy: Covers his face

Share: Blushes

Esme: Yeah! GrumpyXShare!

Cheer: Yay!

Love-a-Lot: YAY!

Esme: Sings _We've got a vibe you can't deny and I want you all to know that boy is mine!_

Share: Blushes

Esme: This song is perfect!

Wish: Hello

Oopsy: Hi

Esme: This is Grumpy and Share's song!

Wish: It goes…

Oopsy: Yeah…

Cheer: AWW! It's almost over… Now it's done…

Love-A-Lot: When it was me by Paula DeAnda

Esme: OH! The last chapter about Love-A-Lot and Funshine! When Cheer dances with him!

Love-A-Lot: It wasn't that big…

Esme: Well I want it to be so it is! I'm the writer here!

Cheer: You're just sad that I get him in this song!

Funshine: Me?

Esme: Yep

Good Luck: Don't worry Love-A-Lot, I'll help you through!

Love-A-Lot: No thanks.

Tenderheart: Yeah! She wants me to help her.

Love-A-Lot: Not really, because really it's just a song, and Funshine isn't even listening, he just shrugged and went back to dancing like an idiot.

Good Luck: HA! But I CAN dance! Stars to doing the funky chicken

Oopsy: Yeah! Joins Good Luck

Wish: Turns red with embarrassment

Love-A-Lot: Well the songs over! STOP DANCING!

Harmony: Do you Know Enrique Iglesias.

Esme: It said LOVE! GRUMPYXSHARE!

Share: Blushes Just because of that?

Esme: "Loving Someone"

Cheer: And it said, "How can I know I love you, If you don't talk to me," That's a sign Share, talk to Grumpy more!

Grumpy: Grumbles

Oopsy: Continues dancing and the accidentally bumps into Grumpy

Grumpy: Jumping Butterbugs! Oopsy!

Oopsy: Oopsy. Sorry, I just got carried away.

Share: Quietly switches the song

Love-A-Lot: HEY! Well it's You ruined me JC Chasez

Esme: Hmmm

Share: Trying to see if you can fix me and Grumpy into it?

Esme: Yeah. But I decided to make the future of Good Luck and/or Tenderheart with Love-A-Lot in it!

Good Luck: HEY!

Tenderheart: No fair!

Funshine: oh, I'm dancing alone again Continues dancing

Esme: TEN PAGES SO FAR! Wow this is getting long…

Good Luck: This is not how I'll end up with Love-A-Lot, it's Tenderheart.

Esme: Either one, it's mainly just about a guy loving a girl and then she ruins him… For LIFE.

Good Luck: That's ENOGUH! Okay.

Esme: Okay, well we'll see you all later! 


	14. Chapter 13

Part Five - Love-A-Lot's Christmas Party

Chapter 13

The snow swirled around Love-A-Lot as she ran through it, she felt like a little girl, running through the snow.

"Love-A-Lot!" Good Luck called. Love-A-Lot stopped and spun around.

Good luck stared at Love-A-Lot's long beautiful wavy hair flow as she spun around to face him.

"Hello!" She called. Good Luck ran up to her.

"You are having another Christmas part this year?" Good Luck asked. Love-A-Lot smiled and said,

"Of course! It'll be better then ever!"

"Good!" Good Luck said. "You throw the best Christmas parties!" The two turned around and began to walk.

"Where's Oopsy?" Love-A-Lot asked.

"Him? Oh he's with his girlfriend, that's all he ever does, hang out with Wish," Good Luck sighed.

"So he and Wish are officially together?" Love-A-Lot said as she got out her gossip book and wrote the news down.

"Yep, all he ever talks about too!" Good Luck said. "I never heard him talk about anyone so much!"

"Ah, I see,." Love-A-Lot said. Soon they arrived a turn and both went their separate ways, and good Luck remembered why he liked Love-A-Lot

----

Share looked up at the sun streaming through the window, it was the first official day of Christmas Vacation!

"YAY!" Share exclaimed as she ran to her window.

"Share!" Love-A-Lot and Cheer exclaimed from the ground, she was with Cheer and Wish.

"I'm not dressed! You guys come in though! My mom is expecting you!" Share exclaimed. She hurried down the stairs and she greeted her friends who were now stomping their feet in the foyer.

"Isn't today such a Happy Day?" Love-A-Lot exclaimed.

"Duh! You always say that?" Share laughed. The three made their way into the Kitchen where they smelled Christmas cookies in the oven and saw a kettle of hot water on the stove.

"'Morning!" They all said as they sat down at their usual first day of Christmas vacation seats.

"Good morning, girls, at 11:00 as always!" Share's mother laughed. "Well I was late this year, as always, and so you're going to have to wait."

"Are you excited for Christmas?" Wish asked Share.

"No, wish, I'm not," Share joked sarcastically.

"I know, what are you hoping for?" Wish asked.

"I'm getting a dog!" Cheer exclaimed.

"Lucky you! I think my mom is getting me a cat, we'll get them to be friends! Or I'll ask for a dog instead," Love-A-Lot laughed.

"I want a new art set," Wish said.

"I know what Share wants!" Cheer said.

"What?" Share asked.

"To be under the mistletoe with Grumpy!" Cheer laughed. Share turned red, but she laughed too. The kettle soon whistled.

"Hot Chocolate!" They all screeched with it, then they laughed.

Share's mother quickly made their hot chocolate and they all burnt their tongues by drinking it fast.

"We'll be back for cookies soon! We're gonna go play some first!" Cheer exclaimed. They all got up and slipped on their coats, share seemed to forget she was wearing pajamas as she and her friends ran out side.

"Mommy!" hugs and Tugs exclaimed as they ran into the kitchen, Share's mom smiled one last time at the kids, even though they were teens now, they acted like they were fie with these play dates. "Hot Chocolate!" Hugs and Tugs exclaimed as they pulled at her skirt, Share's mother laughed as she went back into the house and cooked the kids up some Hot chocolate.

Share gathered a snowball in her hand a flung it at Cheer who didn't even have to dodge because Share's aim was so bad, then share was pelted with tons of snowballs. Share laughed as she tried feebly to deflect the snow balls. The four girls made a snowman and Wish used some snow paint (water and food dye) to paint it.

"Oh! She looks so pretty!" Cheer said as they all looked at their creation.

"She? I thought it was a snow MAN?" Wish asked. They all laughed.

"Well we just made a snow WO-man!" Share laughed, and then while her friends were busy laughed share quickly made a snow ball and flung it at Cheer's Side. "That's for the winter festival!" Share laughed.

"Who else has icicles for fingers?" Love-A-Lot laughed.

"Me!" They all exclaimed and they all ran into share's house and quickly took off their winter wear and took their places at the table, hugs and tugs were sitting at the table now.

"Hello!" Hugs and Tugs exclaimed.

"Hello!" Share and her friends said. They sat down and saw a plate full of cookies, non of them even asked, knowing the cookies were for them and they each took two.

"I love your sugar cookies! All of my moms turn into hokey pucks!" Cheer joked, everyone laughed.

"Well, thank you," Share's mother said, then she scooped Hugs and Tugs up and brought them upstairs for their baths. And all of the girls 'snuck' another cookie each, but share's mom knew they did and always baked extra.

"So, Love-A-Lot your party is only in three days, are you ready?" Wish asked.

"Yep! I can't wait! It'll be the best yet!" Share smiled.

"Lots of mistletoe, share's Christmas dream might come true!" Love-a-Lot laughed.

"Yay!" Cheer laughed.

"We'll play lots of games! I've put a Christmas twist on a lot of party games!" Love-A—Lot laughed. Everyone grew more and more excited as the day approached to Love-A-Lot's Christmas party, Love-a-Lot always had the best Christmas party, she invited everyone, including Grizzle!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Share quickly pressed the door bell button on the side of Love-A-Lot's big oak door.

"I'm always marveled at Love's house," Wish sighed dreamily, her eyes sparkled as she stared up at the big house.

"It sure is big, I always get lost," Share sighed, then giggled. Soon Love-A-Lot's butler (okay, it was her family's butler) came and answered the door.

"Welcome, you may proceed to the parlor," He said, Share and Wish hurried to the parlor and saw that Oopsy and Good Luck were already there.

"Wow, we're usually the first!" Share exclaimed.

"Oh, I asked them to come early!" Love-A-Lot said as she hurried over to Share and Wish.

"Why?" Share asked.

"Because, Oopsy owed me some help, he spilled grape juice on my skirt last week, and Good Luck Offered to come!" Love-A-Lot said, smiling. Oopsy was always ruining Love-A-Lot's things and he usually paid it off somehow, the year before everyone said that she liked him, even though it wasn't true.

"What did you need their help with?" Share asked as she grabbed a warm Christmas cookie from a table at the far end of the room.

"Oh, those, I suck at cooking, but I wanted to make cookies!" Love-A-Lot said, grinning.

"Oh, you made these?" Share joked, setting her down.

"Share!" Love-A-Lot laughed. "Okay, then, you don't get to help decorate the tree then!" Share laughed as she quickly stuffed the cookie in her mouth.

"Well, I'd better write my will!" Share laughed.

-----

Grumpy walked beside Funshine, Tenderheart and Champ as they walked to the party.

"This will be so much fun!" Funshine exclaimed, he jumped up with happiness.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Love-A-Lot," Tenderheart exclaimed.

"Love-A-Lot's house is big! I bet that you could play seven different games of Foot Ball in her bedroom alone!" Champ exclaimed.

"It's too big…" Grumpy Grumbled.

"Ah, don't be so sour!" Funshine laughed. "Let's race there!" Funshine broke into a run. Champ was closely following behind him, Tenderheart was near the back. Grumpy sighed and broke into a run, he wasn't faster then Champ or Funshine, but… Let's just say Tenderheart was on the team for his skill with the ball not for his speed. Grumpy now made it into third in their 'race.'

Soon enough they arrived at Love-A-Lots house.

"Yeah! That was so much fun!" Funshine exclaimed, then he rung the doorbell.

"Why do you always want to race everywhere?" Grumpy Grumbled (does he talk any other way?).

"Because it's 'fun,'" Tenderheart laughed. Grumpy Grumbled.

Share turned and looked as Grumpy, Funshine, Tenderheart, and Champ hurried into the room.

"Hello!" She said, smiling.

"Hey, Share!" Funshine said, grinning. "How are you today?" Funshine asked as he approached Share.

"Very Well, thank you!" Share said, smiling. "I can't wait to decorate the tree!"

"Good Luck? What are you doing here so early?" Tenderheart asked Good Luck.

"Love-A-Lot asked me to come!" Good Luck said, smirking.

"No way!" Tenderheart exclaimed.

"Yes, way," Good Luck said, and he turned and left Tenderheart there, angry.

Share giggled as she watched the small scene, Good Luck and Tenderheart were just so funny sometimes.

"So, Grummm-py, share's looking pretty good tonight?" Good Luck laughed. Grumpy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Good Luck, why do you annoying Grumpy so much?" Funshine asked.

"It's fun!" Good Luck laughed. The party had been going on for about a Half an hour now and everyone was there now.

"Ummm… What's Grizzle doing?" Share asked Love-A-Lot as they watched Grizzle Follow closely behind an irritated Cheer.

"Uhhhh… I don't know…" Love-A-Lot said.

"Isn't it obvious," Wish asked. Love-A-Lot and Wish stared at her intently waiting for her to go on. "By the way you see Cheer carefully studying where she is going to step, and they way Grizzle Keeps on glancing up at the ceiling." Love-A-Lot and Share motioned for Wish to go on.

"Duh, Grizzle is trying to get Cheer under the mistletoe," Wish said, rolling her eyes.

"Duh! I'm stupid!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed. She looked up at the ceiling, she knew where every piece was she had forgotten though, so she looked in her gossip book to be reminded.

_One above the third and fourth seat from the door on the left wall_

_One above the Punch Bowl_

_One Hanging from the door_

_One four paces diagonally to the right from the door_

_One twelve paces straight from the Christmas tree._

_One in the center of the room_

Then Love-A-Lot glanced up to see if Grizzle or Cheer were anywhere near any.

"Cheer's got nothing to worry of, they're on the wrong side of the room… Well, let's get to Decorating the tree anyways!," Love-A-Lot said. "Everyone! We will be decorating the tree now!" Love-A-Lot announced.

"Yeah! Decorating the tree is so much fun!" Funshine said.

"Wait! I just wanted to let you know this year will be different, due to my parents saying that have paid too much on glass ornaments last year, Oopsy, so we have to use wooden and Plastic, I hope you don't mind," Love-A-Lot sighed as if it were the end of the world.

"Ah! We'll still have fun!" Funshine exclaimed, he ran over to the box of ornaments and pulled one out and put it one the tree. "Yeah!" He said. Share laughed and hurried over to the tree to help, soon everyone was putting ornaments on the big tree. Share randomly picked up a blue ball and Grumpy just so happened to pick up a (JoAnn, you guessed it) a purple one.

"Oh! Look!" Good Luck exclaimed. "Share and Grumpy got the right colors!" A lot of people laughed, share blushed and quickly put the blue ball on the Tree, Grumpy did the same (minus the blushing, well who knows, his face was hidden).

Cheer hurried over to Share.

"Have you talked to Grumpy yet this whole time?" She asked Share.

"No," Share said simply.

"Oh, why not?" Cheer asked.

"I haven't had to, I don't want to annoy him, Good Luck is enough," Share laughed.

"Ah, I see. Kind of…" Cheer turned and hung up her Yellow Ball next to a pink one.

Love-A-Lot picked up a sun Ornament and hurried to put it next to a heart one.

"Perfect!" She said, smiling. "I love it!" Her eyes shone as she ran to get another ornament. She bumped into Good Luck, and they rolled on the floor.

"Uh Oh! I'm Sorry!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed.

"That's okay!" Good Luck laughed, they sat there and laughed for a while.

"No! Don't tell them!" Tenderheart exclaimed from the rest of the people, he was covering Cheer's mouth.

"Love-A-Lot! You're under the mistletoe!" Share suddenly exclaimed. Love-A-Lot and Good Luck looked up. _Twelve paces from the Tree… _Love-A-Lot remembered.

"Well.." Good Luck said, blushing.

"We can't get out of under it until we kiss, it's bad luck," Love-A-Lot said quietly, Good Luck leaned in a kissed Love-A-Lot.

Love-A-Lot's eyes widened, she was too shocked to even note on Good Luck's kissing! He pulled back, both of them were bright red. Everything seemed silent (but it really wasn't, now Cheer was holding Tenderheart back from killing Good Luck.)

"Heh, Heh, not the person I really truly wanted under the mistletoe, but hey, it was fun!" Love-A-Lot finally said, laughing.

Good Luck stared at Love-A-Lot, she looked so pretty, and her laugh was wonderful, he wished he could kiss her again, but instead he just laughed, mainly at how funny Tenderheart looked.

"Here, I'll help you up!" Good Luck said as he stood up and helped Love-A-Lot up. They walked over to the tree.

"C'mon! Let's finish!" Love-A-Lot said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Funshine exclaimed as he ran back to the tree.

"There is so much tree!" Share laughed.

"Darned Good Luck, how could he be so lucky?" Grizzle Grumbled under his breath. Cheer was holding onto Tenderheart's shirt keeping him from getting at Good luck while she put up her ornaments. Once they were done Love-A-Lot got a chair and She tried to put the Star on top of the tree.

"I can't reach!" She exclaimed.

"I'll try!" Tenderheart exclaimed, he hurried over to the tree and tried to do it, he was too short.

"Here! Let me!" Good Luck said, he pushed Tenderheart off of the chair, and tried himself.

"Good Luck, you're shorter then me, if I can't you can't!" Tenderheart exclaimed.

"I will!" Funshine called, he ran and jumped on the and easily put the star on top of the tree.

"You rock!" Share said, Funshine blushed (just a LITTLE) and said,

"Thanks, Share!"

Then Cheer got a great Idea.

"Hey! Let's…um… sit down and chat!" Cheer exclaimed.

"This isn't another one of your 'plans', Cheer, is it?" Love-A-Lot asked.

"No silly, it isn't," Cheer smiled innocently. "We'll play what do you want for Christmas that stars with the letter, dot, dot, dot." Love-A-Lot shrugged and took a place on the love-seat. Cheer pushed Share in the fourth seat to the Left on the wall with the door, she took the Fifth, this plan could backfire easily.

"Let's sit together!" Cheer smiled.

"Okay…" Share said cautiously. Cheer then wished she had asked for Funshine's help. But she watched everyone sit down, she hoped no one would sit next to Share, especially Funshine.

"So, what letter?" Funshine asked as he sat down in the second seat from the door.

"Wait! Grumpy Hasn't sat down yet!" Cheer exclaimed.

"I'm fine here," Grumpy said, standing next to the door.

"Oh no you're not! Come sit down right NOW!" Cheer exclaimed she ran over to grumpy and pushed him right into the seat next to share, then she sat down, waiting for someone to point out what she already knew. . .

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to add this one, JoAnn wouldn't read say she'd read it, and I had major's writers block. And for right now (by the time this is posted it won't be now) FF is being mean.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cheer heard Love-A-Lot giggle, then shake her head at Cheer. Cheer sighed, Love-A-Lot wouldn't point it out, she hoped Good Luck would see it, he would tell. Cheer stared at Good Luck, he was looking At Love-A-Lot, so far Love-A-Lot was ruining her plans!

"Huh?" Funshine said, looking above Share and Grumpy. "Um, Grumpy… Share…"

Share tensed. _Oh please say this isn't one of Cheer's plans! _Share crossed her fingers as she slowly looked up. She closed her eyes and looked back down. "Ummm… Grumpy…" Share said, she pointed up.

"I know…" Grumpy said.

"Ooo! You two are under the Mistletoe!" Good Luck exclaimed.

"Really?" Cheer asked, she looked up, pretending to not know.

"Pretending you don't know…" Love-A-Lot scowled. "Well, you two can't get out of under it until you kiss, okay?" Love-A-Lot sighed.

"Uhhhh…" Share said, blushing. "Why?"

"It's bad luck, duh!" Cheer said. Share blushed even more. Grumpy just sat there silently.

"You gonna do anything?" Funshine asked.

"Uhhh…" Share said.

"Eh, they'll have to someday," Love-A-Lot said, shrugging. Everyone stared at grumpy and Share.

Share turned brighter and brighter red, she did not like being in the center of attention like this. She needed to get out of it… She had to do something… She looked over at Grumpy who seemed to be staring out into space. Share held her breath…

Grumpy was shocked as Share pulled him up close and Kissed him. He kissed her back… For a half a second. Then share pulled back and looked away. Grumpy quickly covered his face, knowing he must be bright red by now.

"Eep! You did it!" Cheer exclaimed.

"Wow!" Love-A-Lot said.

"YAY!" Good Luck cheered.

Share looked at the floor, her face bright red, she thought of what just happened.

"Well, let's go onto the game!" Funshine said. And they all played What do you want for Christmas that starts with the letter dot, dot, dot. The first letter was L.

"Love-A-Lot!" Good Luck and Tenderheart exclaimed.

"Love," Love-A-Lot joked.

"Lollypops!" Share laughed.

"Luck," Cheer smiled.

"Lord of the Rings…" Wish shrugged.

"The Last Cookie on this Plate," Funshine laughed as he picked up the last cookie on the plate, "Oh wow, my wish came true!" Everyone laughed.

"Okay, let's do P now," Love-A-Lot said.

"Poetry Books," Wish said.

"Poetry from Wish, since she's so good at it," Oopsy said, and wish blushed.

"P-p-p-p-p-p," Good Luck thought aloud. "all I can think of is Poop…" Everyone laughed.

"Popcorn!" Tenderheart exclaimed.

And they continued on, grumpy only said one, for Q he said, "Quiet at Free period, but that'll never happen…" Everyone laughed.

"Well, Good Bye!" Love-A-Lot said as Share hurried off with Wish. She turned and saw that Oopsy and Good Luck were the only ones left.

"When are your parents coming to get you?" She asked.

"In a few moments… Oopsy's are only picking up him because he has to go to the dentist… He narrowly avoided not being able to come to the party," Good Luck said, the there was a honk out in the driveway. Oopsy ran to the door.

"My parents, Sorry our parents have to baby us and give us rides… Thanks for the party! Bye!" Oopsy grabbed his coat and boots and ran out the door.

"Well… I guess we're waiting for your parents now…" Love-A-Lot said to Good Luck.

"Yep…" Good Luck said.

"Sorry for knocking into you…" Love-A-Lot said. There was another honk in the driveway and good luck hurried to the door of the parlor.

"Wait!" Love-A-Lot said Good Luck stopped right at the door and Love-A-Lot ran up to him.

"We're under it again," She said, and Love-A-Lot kissed Good Luck. Good luck was shocked but kissed her back. They just stood threw and kissed for about a minute, then Love-A-Lot pulled back.

"I just needed to see if you were a good kisser," Love-A-Lot winked at Good Luck. She kissed him quickly again then he turned and left. He stopped and waved Good Bye.

"Thanks!" He said, then he got his coat and boots and hurried to his car.


	17. Chapter 16

Part/Episode 6: Square or Smiley Face?

Chapter 16

Share felt Good Luck tap her shoulder.

"What?" She hissed.

"Here," He said, he handed her a Note it said:

_To Share:_

_I Love You_

_From: ___

"From 'square'?" Share asked herself. "Why is Good Luck calling himself, 'Square?' And since when has he loved me?" She then focused on her school work and decided to get her questions answered later.

-----

"Hey, Square!" Tenderheart laughed when he saw Good Luck in the Halls.

"What?" Good Luck exclaimed.

"Glad you backed off of Love-A-Lot, you didn't have a chance with her," Tenderheart said, smiling.

"But.. What? What?! Share thinks I wrote that note! I didn't!" Good Luck said. "I found it in my pocket before school!" Good Luck turned and began to search for Share.

"Well, Bye Square!" Tenderheart laughed.

Good Luck found Share in front of her Locker.

"I didn't write the note! I found it! In my Pocket!!!" Good Luck explained.

"Who was it from then?" Share asked.

"Uhh… Well I saw Funshine sneaking around my locker, and I bedtime was too!" Good Luck said. "Hey, your one of the prettiest girls in school, anyone could of have put it there!"

"Oh! But I know who did!" Share exclaimed. "At lunch amigo kept on passing by, when he heard us talking about you giving me the note he said, 'you really think it was good Luck?" And then walked off."

"So Amigo sent it!" Good Luck said.

"Yeah… Well mystery solved, Bye Square!" Share turned and left.

"But I didn't send it!" Good Luck called after her.

"Too bad!" Share exclaimed as she waved to him.

"Great, now my nickname is Square…" Good Luck sighed. Love-A-Lot passed him.

"You didn't write the note, right?" She asked hopefully.

"No, Amigo did," Good Luck sighed.

"Oh, Good, Square," Love-A-Lot sighed.

"Wait? Why is that so good?" Good Luck asked. Love-A-Lot blushed.

"No reason," She said. Good Luck smiled. Love-A-Lot smiled back.

"Love-A-Lot!" Funshine called from down the hallway.

"Coming!" Love-A-Lot fixed her hair and her skirt and she hurried off to see Funshine. Good Luck sighed.

"It seems she still likes him…" He said and he turned and left the scene.

----

Love-A-Lot hurried into her room, she went to her closed to pick out an outfit for the next day, she pulled out two Purses. Love-A-Lot sighed as she saw a Green Square shaped purse and Then a Yellow one with a Smiley Face on it.

"My real choice…" Love-A-Lot sighed. She picked up the phone and called Share.

"Hello?" Share asked.

"I need to choose… My Green Purse.. y'know the square shaped one… or my yellow one with the smiles…" Love-A-Lot hurriedly said.

"Oh.. I see… what are the good and bad points of each?"

"Well.. The green is so nice and sweet, and he seems to really care for me… And the yellow is Sweet and Nice too, and he always is so nice and helping to his friends… But the Green on can sometimes be annoying, and the yellow one can sometimes be too energetic."

"Wow… they both seem good.. Which one goes best with you?"

"Green…"

"Which one do you want more?"

"Yellow…"

"Wow. I think you should think on it a little longer.. Although I never knew you would call a purse a HE. Bye!" Share hung up the phone.

"Well, I guess I have until tomorrow to choose…" Love-A-Lot said.

-----

Good Luck stared at the calendar. New years was just a week ago. His resolution? Finding out what Love-A-Lot thought about him. Whether she liked him or not. SO far he seemed to be going good with Love-A-Lot, but she still seemed to like Funshine. And now with this 'Square' stuff going on, what would she think of him? He just didn't know what to think.

"Good Luck! Time for dinner!" Good Luck's mother called. Good Luck got up and ran downstairs to see his mother and father waiting at the table.

"Good Evening!" His mother said.

"Hey," Good Luck said as he took his seat and picked at his mashed potatoes.

"Are you okay?" Good Luck's mother asked him.

"Yeah, just confused…" Good Luck sighed. "I kind of don't want to talk about it. I'll eat maybe later, I'm not hungry right now, okay?" Good Luck's parents agreed and Good Luck hurried upstairs to his room. He looked out his window, he saw Share and Wish playing in the snow. He knew what Share and Wish's Resolutions were. Share's must of have been to go out with Grumpy, and Wish's must have had something to do with art, poetry, and Oopsy. Although she should of have done something with music, she sure could sing! Good Luck saw Oopsy sneak up on wish and spin her around and give her a kiss.

"Oopsy's lucky, he's got the girl of his dreams, and everything seems fine for him… Although he's still a clumsy dork…" Good Luck sighed. Then he realized he was hungry, so he ran downstairs to finish his Cheesy Mashed Potatoes (**Inside Joke Alert: **Kish! Hands off!)


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Love-A-Lot threw her decided purse over her shoulder, she had told Cheer about her problem and told her not to tell, so the whole school was bound to know what her purse meant.

"Love-A-Lot!" cheer called. After Love-A-Lot had left her house. She glanced at her purse and smiled.

"Good choice, don't worry, I only told a FEW people," Cheer said.

"So the whole School knows?" Love-A-Lot asked.

"Except clueless Funshine," Cheer shrugged. Then she hurried ahead to where Funshine was with Tenderheart and Champ. Love-A-Lot turned a corner and took the long way to school, making sure not to pass any of them.

----

Love-A-Lot walked as quickly as possibly to the person she needed to see, even though she got a lot of stares at her purse and people pointed, some people even laughed, but Love-A-Lot was happy with her decision. She looked around to see if she could see him. She couldn't find him. She walked up and down the halls, she couldn't find him. Then up ahead she was Oopsy.

"Oopsy!" Love-A-Lot called.

"Oh… Good choice, I saw him pass, he's in the cafeteria," Oopsy said. Love-A-Lot hurried to the cafeteria. She flung open the door and saw him up ahead. Love-A-Lot ran towards her choice she turned a faced him and quickly kissed him.

Good Luck was shocked by Love-A-Lot's abruptness. Soon after the shock faded he kissed her back. Eventually Love-A-Lot pulled back. She looked him in the eye.

"I've concluded, Square, you are over all, a good kisser," Love-A-Lot winked and kissed him again. "And I think have been kissed you five times, I'm a good judge."

"Five? Only Five? How about we make it six," Good Luck kissed Love-A-Lot again.

"Yep, six Is a good number!" Love-A-Lot laughed. Then she took Good Lucks hand and pulled him into the hallway, she pointed at the clock.

"You'd better get to class, go on with Oopsy!" Love-A-Lot pushed him and he hurried off, but waved to her first. "Bye, Love-A-Lot!"

"Bye, Square!" Love-A-Lot laughed.

----

"So that's a total of only Five kisses, not six," Cheer said at the lunch table after Love-A-Lot told them about what happened.

"No, we kissed after you all left my Christmas party," Love-A-Lot shrugged.

"Ah.. so romantic…" Share said, smiling.

"Yeah…" Wish said. "I remember when Oopsy told me he loved me… We were at the hot chocolate stand at the Winter festival…"

"Well, you two became a legend or something there, the man behind the counter said that it'll be a great story to tell folks who come by!" Share said.

"Funshine!" Cheer said, waving to Funshine who just passed.

"Well, one less girl to get in my way of Funshine!" Cheer laughed, she hurried over to Funshine's tabled.

"Well, even though some hearts rose today, Tenderheart's is broken…" Love-A-Lot sighed. "I feel kind of bad…"

"Oh, he'll find the right girl soon! There are enough girls in this school," Share exclaimed.

"Three of them now taken…" Love-A-Lot said.

"Cheer isn't dating Funshine, it's only two," Wish said.

"No, you can't forget Share and Grumpy!" Love-A-Lot Laughed (Hey, you thought I'd go a whole episode with no mention of GrumpyXShare?).


	19. Chapter 18

Part 7: Wintry Weekend Adventure

"Class, this year our seventh grade class has been decided as one of the two classes that will have five of its students chosen to go on the Wintry Weekend Adventure!" Miss Millie said excitedly. Everyone cheered. The wintry weekend Adventure was a weekend away in a forest where you do lots of fun things! Two teachers from the whole school chose five of their students to go on the adventure, and the two teachers are chosen by random but they got to choose whichever students were most needed for the trip, students usually got the teachers gifts and requested to be chosen, and sometimes that did take a toll on who got to go.

"So, on Friday, I'll have my decision on who will go, okay?" Miss Millie asked,

"Yes, Miss Millie," All of the kids said, now sitting up straighter.

----

"Our class was chosen!" Share said excitedly.

"Really?" Love-A-Lot asked her, frowning. "SO was ours…" She sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Share asked.

"What's supposed to be fun I hear is half torture… no heating… No nothing…" Cheer sighed.

"No, we bring heaters, I read this pamphlet" Share said, Holding up a pamphlet. "And it turns out a class from the High school also comes!" Share said.

"Really?" Cheer asked, leaning over to read the pamphlet.

"Yep, and we stay in cabins," Share said.

"Oh…" Love-A-Lot said. "Wow, I hope I get chosen then!"

"I hope I do too…" Wish said from down the table. "only if Oopsy can go… It'd be hard to go without him…"

"It could be just us girls if not," Share smiled.

"I hope Funshine is Chosen!" Cheer smiled.

"It'd be nice if… Good Luck… y'know…" Love-A-Lot blushed. "Could go…"

"Well, we can't have the whole school go!" Share laughed. "Well let's see if it's logical that everyone we want could go…" Share said. Love-A-Lot whipped out her gossip book.

"So, five spots for Share's Class and Five for Ours. Wish, Cheer, and I make Three for ours, and Share you make one for yours. Funshine makes five for our class, and Oopsy and Good Luck make Three for Share's, and FINALLY Grumpy make 4 for Share's," Love-A-Lot said.

"Okay…" Share said. "Then it's possible what we want!"

"How are we going to get what we want though?" Cheer sighed.

----

"Miss Millie?" Grumpy walked up to his teacher.

"Ah, yes Grumpy?" Miss Millie asked.

"Ummm… Well about the Wintry Weekend…" Grumpy sighed. "I know that we aren't supposed to request someone else to go, but I just wanted to let you know I'd appreciate it if Share and I could go…"

"Ah, well I'll keep that in mind," Miss Millie winked and went back to her paperwork.

"Thanks," Grumpy said, he turned around and saw Good Luck had come back into the room.

"Oh, I see," Good Luck smiled.

"Not this again…" Grumpy Grumbled.

"Oh no, I won't blackmail you like Grizzle. I won't tell anyone, it's just good to have confirmation on what I already knew!" Good Luck hurried out of the room, Grumpy rolled his eyes and left the room too.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Share squirmed in her seat; it was the day Miss Millie would announce who was going on the wintry weekend adventure.

"Okay, class, you all know I am going to choose the five kids from this class going on the trip, right?" Miss Millie winked. "Now it's been a hard decision. And I've thought of it from my Point of view, and yours. I've also talked with Mr. Harley on who was going in his Class, to better decide my own. Now, first I would like to choose, Share." Miss Millie walked over to Share's seat and handed her a ticket and pamphlet.

"Thanks," Share said, smiling.

"Your welcome," Miss Millie said. "And then I decided on Good Luck."

"Yeah!" Good Luck cheered. Miss Millie handed him his ticket.

"And since Oopsy and Good Luck are such close friends, Oopsy, you too," Miss Millie handed Oopsy his ticket.

"Great! I can't wait!" Oopsy said excitedly.

"Harmony, I think that you'd benefit from this trip" Miss Millie said as she handed Harmony her things.

"And finally, Grumpy," Miss Millie said. "And he knows why." Millie winked at Grumpy and Grumpy nodded thanks as Miss Millie handed him his envelope.

"And so that's for this class! Remember, be ready tomorrow, and be considerate of timing, there will be two other groups and they won't want to wait," Miss Millie laughed then continued the class.

----

"Oh! I'll miss you so much!" Surprise said to her sister as Harmony packed.

"I'll miss you to, Surprise, It just won't be as much fun. Strange how Miss Millie can't split up Good Luck and Oopsy but she'll tear us apart," Harmony sighed as she packed up some extra snow-pants.

----

Share waved Good-Bye to her mom as she drove away. Share looked at everyone who was already at the Bus Stop. She realized there were three groups. Her class had everyone but her that was chosen for the trip. Then she looked over at Love-A-Lot and Cheer who were standing in one group, along with Bed-Time, Wish, and Funshine. And then there was the High School class, Share didn't recognize any of them too much. There was a girl with light blue-green hair, a guy with longish Orange-Brown hair, a girl with Yellow curly hair and a visor, a Girl with dark hair, and pale skin, and last there was a girl with bright orange hair, she seemed to be laughing about something…

Share noticed Love-A-Lot was glaring at the Girl with the Visor.

"Love-A-Lot!" She called. Love-A-Lot paid no notice. Wish looked over at Share though, she waved.

"Share!" Wish exclaimed, she ran over to Share and gave her a hug.

"It's just DREADFUL!" wish exclaimed.

"What?" Share asked.

"The girl with the visor went to our school last year, with Love-A-Lot, Cheer, and I, and well… Her name is Superstar and She and Love-A-Lot don't get along. Superstar wanted to be the popular girl in school, but Love-A-Lot was climbing the social ladder, she was a threat," Wish said hurridly.

"Oh no! This trip will be ruined!" Share exclaimed.

"No, no. We can fix it," wish said. "Ignoring her…"

Share nodded. "Who are the rest then?" Share asked.

"Oh, Gentle Heart is the one with Blue-Green hair, she's shyer then us put together, Brave Heart, he's already a quarterback in the high school, he really is that good, think Funshine but less peppy, and then there is Polite Panda, panda being her last name, she's literally from Japan with her twin brother, Perfect. But perfect isn't here, and then there is Laugh-A-Lot, think Oopsy," Wish said.

"Oh, okay, at least now I know a bit about them," Share said. Then wish waved and returned to her group as the teachers came, Share went to hers.

They all stared up at the cabin. It was medium sized, although Laugh-A-Lot giggled. She couldn't believe 18 people would fit in there.

"Well let's go!" The seventh grader's teacher, Miss Millie, said and they all followed, suddenly they were all one group. Laugh-A-Lot saw she was walking next to a girl with short Purple hair.

"I'm Laugh-A-lo-aahhh!" Laugh-A-Lot tripped over a green haired guy who had just tripped over his shoelace in front of her. Laugh-A-Lot promptly began to laugh.

"That was funny!" she said.

"That looked fun!" Funshine suddenly said as he hurried over, he under-estimated his speed and made it there quicker then her thought… he found out how much fun it was…

"That wasn't really fun…" Funshine said, rubbing his head.

"HEY! I'm getting Flattened here!" Oopsy exclaimed.

"Oopsy!" Wish exclaimed as she ran to Oopsy's aid.

Laugh-A-Lot let out her last giggle. "Sorry, I think it's part way my fault!"

"Nah, I fell, I'm just always havin' oopsies," Oopsy shrugged. Laugh-A-Lot got off of him and helped him up.

"Well, I am too so you'd better watch out!" Laugh-A-Lot giggled again.

Funshine had already hopped up and was already gabbing his snowboard and saying, "C'mon! Let's go!"

"Now, now. Funshine, you can go after we get in the cabin," Miss Millie laughed, but the other teachers stared at her, wondering what was so funny.

-----

Surprise skated around the pond sadly. She saw true heart and grizzle were the only ones there, they weren't as much fun as Harmony. Soon true heart left and it was only Surprise and Grizzle. Surprise shrugged and skated over to Grizzle.

-----

Brave Heart flopped onto his bunk; he didn't really want to go on this trip. HE was glad there was no foot ball practice in winter, the team was so tough on him already, once he got to a higher grade it wouldn't be as bad though.

"Hi, I'm Harmony!" A girl with short purple hair suddenly popped up.

"Yeah? I'm Brave Heart," Brave Heart said.

"I know. I play football sometimes too, mainly just with my twin sister though," Harmony sighed. "One time we played with Share, Wish, Cheer, and Love-A-Lot, but they would only play flag, me and my sister like tackle. I want to ask Funshine and his friends to play, but they'd also only play Flag, too afraid to tackle a girl."

Brave Heart blinked at the girl. She sure could talk…


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N: **in this CHappie I may hurry along and just cut to the point. K? I'm too excited about the last eppie!

The sun peeked through the blinds and hit Cheer's eyes. She peeked them open and looked over to see who was awake. Funshine was the only one up, he was bouncing off the walls as always (**INSIDE JOKE (again): **PINBALL!).

"Cheer!" Funshine said, smiling. "I want to go outside!"

"OH, we're not allowed," Cheer groaned, tired.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Funshine pleaded. She thought of the ups. She'd be alone, with Funshine, and only cold for fifteen minutes.

"Let me just do my hair," Cheer said as she got out of bed, she brushed her hair, put on a coat of lip-gloss, then she slipped n her snow-pants and Jacket. Funshine had been ready for a long time by then.

"Let's go!" Cheer said. And They both hurried out the door and left.

Harmony felt a sudden chill, she heard the shut, but she ignored it. Then suddenly she heard it open again and she peeked out and saw Cheer setting down a not right in front of the door. She wrapped herself tight up in her blanket and hopped over to the door. She picked up the note, it said:

_We'll be back soon!_

_Cheer and Funshine_

"I wonder what they're doing…" Harmony sighed, but then she turned around and hopped back to her bed, where she fell asleep quickly.

-----

"Cheer!" Superstar heard Share exclaimed. She rolled over and glared at her.

"Some people are trying to sleep," Superstar grumbled.

"Cheer and Funshine are missing!" Share exclaimed.

"Didn't know he'd actually fall for her," Love-A-Lot yawned, sitting up in her bed.

"What?" Share asked, then she just shrugged and went back on her rampage. "They're missing! What if a bear came and got them!"

"I know it'll be hard to believe, but I think bears are louder then you and we'd wake up," Love-A-Lot giggled tiredly as she got out of bed.

"Well, shut up, I need some more sleep," Superstar said, she covered her head with her blanket.

"We need to help Cheer and Funshine!" Share exclaimed, no one seemed to realize what could be going on, they could be frozen!

"What's going on…" Grumpy grumbled as he turned around to see everyone. Share suddenly flushed red. _I can't believe I woke grumpy up…_ She said. Then she covered her face with her fists.

"I-I-I-I-I… I'm sorry," Share then looked down to the floor. "It's nothing.. Funshine and Cheer… they just… aren't here.." Grumpy then shot up.

"They're missing?" Grumpy exclaimed.

Love-A-Lot suddenly realized what was going on. "Oh my…" She said.

"Who's missing?!?!" Oopsy exclaimed. "Wish?"

"I'm right here!" Wish said, rising her hand.

"Cheer and Funshine, now shut up!" Superstar groaned.

"Missing?" Brave Heart said. Gentle Hear nodded, no one noticed though, but she felt good to put in her input.

"Now this isn't funny!" Laugh-A-Lot said. Only the only people asleep were Harmony and Good Luck.

"Square!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes!" Good Luck said.

"Square!" Love-A-Lot hit him lightly on the head.

"I SAID FIVE MORE MINUTES!" Good Luck exploded, throwing hiss pillow at Love-A-Lot.

"OWW!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed.

"Love-A-Lot!" Good luck exclaimed as he jumped up. He then stared at her. "You okay?"

"No thanks to you…" Love-A-Lot grumbled, but then said, "'Morning!"

"Yeah, what happened?" Good Luck asked he could tell everyone was worried.

"Cheer and Funshine are missing!" Share said.

"What?" Good Luck asked.

"They walked out… On a walk.." Harmony Groaned. They've been gone for a while now…"

"What??" Everyone (except Superstar) exclaimed.

"Shut up!" (Superstar, duh!)

"Funshine! We've been wandering for more then fifteen minutes!" Cheer complained.

"Yeah… I'm starting to worry, and my toes are beginning to hurt…" Funshine sighed.

The teachers paced worriedly back and forth in the room, it had been fifteen minutes since what had happened had been explained to them.

"How can this be…" Mrs. Lock said. She was the High School teacher.

"They'll be fine," Miss Millie said, she was the only teacher not pace. Jonathan was standing next to the door, he was the counselor of the whole camp, and he must of have been worried.

"We're going to go talk this out… Teachers, other room," Jonathan said finally, they all walked into the other room. Everything was silent, then suddenly she fell to her knees and began crying. Share cried into her hands and everyone just stared.

Share just sat thee crying into her hands, she didn't know why, she just felt overwhelmed with fear.

Grumpy stared at Share. _Why isn't anyone doing anything? Why aren't her friends trying to help?_ Grumpy didn't know what to do, he hoped some one would help her, but he couldn't… Right?

Share sat there crying she didn't even know how to stop, then she suddenly heard someone walk in front of hr and kneel down. Share stopped crying to peek up.

Grumpy stared into share's dark blue eyes (**A/N:** In my mind human share has Blue eyes, I do know she really should have purple…).

"You done?" He asked.

Share stared into Grumpy's dark brown eyes (**A/N: **Same thing as before…)she felt like crying again, but didn't, she simply nodded.

"Then c'mon, let's go find Funshine and Cheer," Grumpy said. He stood up and share looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Funshine and Cheer? Find their way? Defiantly not, let's go," Grumpy pulled on his coat and everyone stared.

"I'll keep you covered!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed.

"You see me?" I'm covered with blankets, and that means SHUSH!" Superstar groaned from her bunk.

Love-A-Lot rolled her eyes.

"I'll keep you covered too!" Harmony said. "You two go!" Share quietly stood up and got her coat, she and Grumpy then quietly slipped out of the room.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Funshine and Cheer looked out at the lake the stretched in front of them.

"Let's skate!" Funshine said as he ran onto the ice. Cheer smiled at him as she slipped and sided all around the lake.

-----

Share and Grumpy walked aimlessly through the forest. Share wasn't really thinking about where she was going, she hoped grumpy was doing that. Share let her mind wander to where Funshine and Cheer could be…

-----

Back at the cabin Jonathan came out of the room where the teachers were.

"We're going to do a head count, okay? To make sure Cheer and Funshine are the only ones missing, okay?" Everyone nodded.

"But wait!" Harmony said. "I need to ask you something in the other room!"

----

Share thought that walking in the snow reminded her of the winter festival, she remembered the fun she and Grumpy had had there. She thought of telling him, but then she decided it might annoy him. She relived the day in her head as they continued walking. Share soon decided it was too quiet and turned her head to say something to Grumpy. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized Grumpy wasn't there.

"Grumpy?" Share asked. "Grumpy?!" She spun around looking for Grumpy. She rand down the path further, then turned around to look back.

"Grumpy!" She exclaimed. She ran further and further into the woods, not really knowing where she was going. "Grumpy! Where are you?" Share exclaimed every five minutes.

-----

"C'mon Cheer!" Funshine called to Cheer.

"Are you sure the ice is thick enough?" Cheer said cautiously.

"I've been skating on it!" Funshine laughed.

"Uhhh… Okay," Cheer said, she walked slowly onto the ice and made her way to Funshine. "Hey, this is kind of fun!" Cheer laughed.

"I knew you would like it!" Funshine said. Cheer skated further into the center of the lake and said,

"Look how far out I am!" She skated around in circles, but then her foot hit a stick that was poking out of the lake.

Funshine watched it unfold; it seemed to happen in slow motion. Cheer tripped over the stick and fell down, for a second she seemed fine, but soon the Ice underneath her cracked and she fell into the freezing water; she helplessly splashed around and called for help.

"STOP!" Funshine said, but it was too late, Cheer had accidentally gotten herself under the Ice. Funshine ran over to the hole cheer had made and dived in; he looked around to see if her could find her, he saw her pink hair swirling about as Cheer tried to get out. Funshine swan as fast as he could in the freezing water over to her. Suddenly Cheer seemed to give up, he body seemed to be hanging limply there. Funshine grabbed her hand and began to swim back to the hole. Where was it? Right… Left… up ahead? Funshine looked up and realized that he might just be able to break the Ice above them, he hit it with his shoulder. Nothing. He was starting to feel the cold even worse on him. He hit it again, his shoulder hurt, he let out the breath had had been holding. _Don't breath in!_ And with on last hit the Ice broke and Funshine gasped at the pain that was now in his arm, but before checking it out he pushed Cheer out of the water. He then got himself out, which was hard seeing he could only use one arm. Then he sided him and cheer onto the land.

-----

Share soon came to the top of a hill and sat down. She was cold… Share realized she was just as lost as Funshine, Cheer, and Grumpy; or wait, they could all be back worrying about her… Share would hate to be a bother like that, and then if she ever got back everyone would just stare at her, she didn't want that. Share then began to cry again.

Grumpy walked hopelessly around the woods, he knew he could follow his footprints back at any time, but he just had to find Share first. He stopped and looked down at the ground and sighed. Would he ever find her? What if she froze to death… IT would be all his fault. He kicked a tree and some snow fell down on him. Then he heard crying. Share's Crying.

He ran as fast as the snow would allow to where he heard Share.

"Share!" He exclaimed when he saw her.

Share heard her name and she lifted her head quickly, she saw grumpy running towards her.

"Grumpy?" she said quietly. He stopped and fell to his knees when he got close enough. "Grumpy!" Share exclaimed happily and she hugged Grumpy. "I can't believe you found me!" Share cried. "I thought you might of have left…"

"No… I was to worried…" Grumpy said quietly. Share looked up at Grumpy.

"You were?" She asked. Grumpy began to stand up, but…

Grumpy suddenly felt his foot slip and he fell down the hill, well more like a slide.

Share watched Grumpy slide and she giggled. And got up and slid down the hill after him. She hit into the snow bank at the bottom soon enough; once she got there she laughed.

Grumpy stared at share. There she was, the girl he had fallen in love with, the girl who he met when he was five, the girl he for so long thought he had gotten rid of. But it seemed underneath Share's shy side, there still was the girl who he had once known. Grumpy smiled, knowing he had not destroyed her.

"HELP!"

The call broke through the winter's cold air.

"It's Funshine!" Share exclaimed. She and grumpy stood up.

"Funshine!" Share called. Grumpy took Share's hand and led her back into the woods.

"They're near the lake!" Grumpy said.

"HELP!"

"We're coming!" Share called. Suddenly up ahead she saw Funshine's yellow hair.

"I see him!" She said, she saw Cheer's pink hair too. "And Cheer!"

"SHARE! HELP!"

Funshine could see Share's purple hair coming to help, he smiled seeing Grumpy's dark blue hair right in front of Share.

"I'm over here!" Funshine called again.

"We know!" He heard grumpy call, Funshine could see more of them now. And within a few minutes they were right in front of him.

Share stared at Cheer's lifeless body. "Cheer…" She said quietly.

"Oh… She's breathing, but we nee to get her back," Funshine said. "But my arm… don't know what happened, but we need to go back now."

"Come on, then," Grumpy said. He helped Funshine up.

"Let's try and wake Cheer up," Share said. She shook her friend. Nothing. Share shook her again, this time Cheer mumbled something.

"Cheer! It's me, Share, let's go," Share said. Cheer's eyes fluttered open a bit, then closed, she lifted her hand and share grabbed it.  
"Grumpy, you and I can help her walk, okay?" Share said. Grumpy nodded and he and share helped her up, soon they were following their footsteps home.

-----

"And so you see, I just don't know how to ask my mom for those new shoes," Love-A-Lot shrugged.

"Well, I'm not really the person to ask about this, how about when you go home, you ask your school's counselor," Jonathan said. "Now, let me do a head count." Love-A-Lot and Harmony had been asking stupid questions for the last fifteen minutes, and their stalling was working.

"But I can't ask the counselor!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed.

"YES! Ask her! So you'll be quiet here!" Superstar exclaimed, who was still lying in her bed.

"They're coming back!" Laugh-A-Lot giggled as she looked out the window. "YAY!"

Wish hurried to the door and flung it open. "Share!" She exclaimed.

"Share? I thought Funshine and Cheer were missing!" Jonathan exclaimed, but everyone had already left the room to g see their friends, well most everyone, superstar was still in her bed.

"Good, some peace and quiet!"

"Wish!" Share called back to her friend.

"Cheer! Cheer!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed as she hurried to her best friend. "What's wrong with her?" She asked Share.

"I don't know yet…" Share said. Soon Jonathan and the ret of the teachers came out. Miss Millie carried Cheer back in the rest of the way and set her on a bed.

"She's wet!" Mrs. Lock exclaimed. "How did that happen! Funshine too!"

Funshine looked sadly at the teacher, then just sighed.

"Now, now. Let's get them bundled up first," Miss Millie said.

"No, we must know what happened, and Funshine, what happened to your arm!" Mrs. Lock said. She walked over to Funshine and touched his injured arm.

"Ow…" He said quietly.

"Jonathan, dear, come see this," Miss Millie aid as she walked towards Funshine.

"Ah," Jonathan said after inspecting his arm. "It's not broken, but I think you'll be off it for a while…"

"Oh…" Funshine said. "But how's Cheer?"

"Miss Millie looked up from Cheer and said, "She's fine; just very cold." Cheer lifted her head.

"Funshine?" She said. Funshine ran over to Cheer, his arm still in a sling.

"I'm so sorry! It's really all my fault! I was being stupid and Careless!" Funshine wiped his eyes.

"Funshine, that's okay…" Cheer said. "We're both alive, so, nothing's wrong…" Cheer hugged Funshine.

"I'm glad…" Funshine said.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I am so sorry about the last chapter! It was an Idea I had, but I couldn't keep it, okay? Becaus eI likes this one better, anyways, here is the REAL 22 chapter!

Part 8 – Hour Long Season Finale PT. 1

Chapter 22

Harmony bounced onto her bed, and started jumping, Surprise joined in.

"I missed you so much!" Harmony exclaimed. "It was fun, but I still missed you!"

"Tell me how the high school students were!" Surprise exclaimed as she bounced to a sitting position.

"Ah, well first let me tell you about Superstar!" Harmony exclaimed, sitting down too. "She was soooo annoying! She didn't even care when Funshine and Cheer got lost!"

"They got lost?!?" Surprise exclaimed.

"Yep, they went out on a walk early in the morning, and they weren't smart enough to follow their foot prints home, of course this is Funshine and Cheer, so I'm not surprised," Harmony said.

"Me either," Surprise shrugged. "Now who else was there?"

"Well… there was Some football guy who seemed okay, Brave Heart, and Then there was Polite, she was nice, she was away from her twin brother, and we talked about having a twin a bit," Harmony shrugged. "And then there was Gentle Heart, she was s quiet! Even more quiet then Share! And then… Oh yeah, and then there was Laugh-A-Lot, she was okay, clumsy like Oopsy… Strange, in a few years, we'll be going to school with them…"

"Wow, that'll be strange!" Surprise said, they were running out of topics, and Surprise didn't want to be asked…

"So, how was your weekend?" Harmony asked.

"Uh…. Nothing much really happened…" Surprise said, biting her lip.

"Nothing? Hmmm… Surprising… You always do something… unexpected…" Harmony said. Surprise smiled a fake smile, the I'm-Hiding-Something kind.

"Well… Hmmm… what could it be," Harmony said. "Did you win something?" Surprise didn't move. "I guess not… Did you go somewhere? Find something? Read my Diary?" Surprise didn't even flinch.

"I told you, I did nothing," Surprise said. Suddenly Harmony realized surprise was wearing the heart bobby pins Harmony had given her a long time ago…

(FLASHBACK! YAY!)

_Surprise ran into the room Harmony and Surprise shared._

"_Look at my new hair cut!" Surprise exclaimed, Harmony stared in horror at the ragged short cut her sister had just did, she even cut a set of too long bangs._

"_Pretty, but how about I do a touch up, we'll play Hair Dresser," Harmony said._

"_Okay," Surprise said. Harmony expertly evened out her sisters hair, and shortened her bangs a little._

"_Your bangs are too long on this side…" Harmony said. "Oh! I've got an Idea!" Harmony grabbed Surprises hand and her piggy bank, and the two Seven Year Olds snuck out the door and then hurried to the store._

"_Look, I'll buy you some bobby pins!" Harmony said._

"_Do they do that at hair dressers?" Surprise asked, even though she was only younger by 5 minutes and 24 seconds, she always thought of Harmony as an older sister._

"_I think so," Harmony said. "Here, this pack will be for everyday, purple, our favorite color! And then These on have a ten on them, you'll wear these only when your ten, all year, and then this on has a birthday candle on it, you'll wear them on your birthdays! Not your tenth though, and then these ones have cars on them, you'll wear them when you get a car!" Harmony exclaimed, she then passed ones with hearts on them._

"_Wow… Those heart ones are so pretty!" Surprise exclaimed._

"_Yeah…" Harmony said. "You'll wear these, when you fall in love… with someone who loves you… See their even the last ones left! That means that they're perfect! The only ones for your only one!" Harmony picked them up and then they cashed out._

_On Surprises next birthday she wore her birthday Bobby Pins, even though her hair had gotten evened out by then, and every year after that, on her tenth birthday she wore the one with a ten on it…._

(END FLASHBACK)

"You're wearing the Heart Bobby pins…" Harmony sighed happily. Surprise blushed.

"Uh… Y'know they're my favorite…" She said shyly.

"Yes, they're mine too… 'The only ones, for your only one…'" Harmony smiled. "Who's the lucky guy? Wait! Let me guess!"

"No, you won't figure him out…" Surprise blushed a brighter red.

"You sure?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah…" Surprise said.

"Let me guess… It's got to be some one who didn't go on the trip, who's smart… nah that isn't something you really look for, you want a guy-"

"Grizzle," Surprise interrupted.

"WHAT?!?!?" Harmony exclaimed.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Is it true? Is it true?" Love-A-Lot and Cheer asked Surprise. Surprise covered he face.

"No, where did you hear this gossip?" Surprise lied.

"Harmony," Love-A-Lot said.

"What? How could she betray me like this? How could she tell my one and only secret!" Surprise exploded.

"I knew it!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed. "Harmony told us nothing! I lied."

"What?! What made you think it then?" Surprise asked.

"Grizzle's been acting strange, a girlfriend was the only explanation, Share told me about him acting weird, and so I've been asking every girl in school!" Love-A-Lot said as she whipped out her gossip notebook and checked off Surprise's name and wrote down the news.

"Oh! How could I be so stupid!" Surprise exclaimed.

The bell then rang. "You'd better go off to free period," Love-A-Lot said as she and Cheer hurried to math.

"_Share Lenington, report to the principle's office immediately_!"

The principle's voice rung throughout the class room.

"Share?" Grumpy asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Share never does anything wrong…" Harmony whispered.

"Share, here you go a hall pass," Miss Millie sighed, handing Share a hall pass.

_I wonder what this means… _Grumpy thought. Miss Millie had been acting kind of down all day, and she rarely talked to Share all day… and when she did... She seemed even sadder. And now share was getting called to the principle's office.

"Hello?" Share squeaked.

"Hello Share," Principle May said. Share saw her parents were in the office too.

"What did I do? I'm so sorry! Whatever it was, I couldn't of have meant to! I mean, I can't even remember doing anything wrong!" Share exclaimed.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Principle May said.

"Then what's going on?" Share asked.

"Well… we found out yesterday that your father has to switch firms…" Share's Mother said.

"Okay? Not out of the city, right?" Share said. "I mean, nothing big."

"Well… it's out of the city… out of the state…" Share's father said.

"What? Then we'll have to move!" Share exclaimed.

"Yes, to California… In late May," Share's mother sighed.

"But, my friends! I can't leave them!" Share exclaimed.

"Class, I think it's a good thing you know something," Miss Millie sighed.

"Did Share commit a crime?" Surprise asked.

"No," Miss Millie laughed a sad laugh. "But she is leaving… Her family is moving in late may."

"What?" Harmony stood up. "She can't!"

"Yeah!" Surprise stood up.

"Your lying!" Good Luck said.

"You just have to be!" Oopsy pleaded.

"You're not joking with us, right?" Grizzle asked.

"I'm telling the truth… Sadly," Miss Millie sighed.

Grumpy couldn't believe it… Share was leaving! Gone forever… He'd never be able to tell her how he felt… late may was one and a half months away…

"But she's going to miss going to prom here!" Harmony exclaimed.

"And she's going to miss her first Jr. High summer vacation!" Surprise argued.

"I know…" Miss Millie sighed.

"She'll miss graduation!" Oopsy pleaded.

"She's leaving… There's nothing we can do, okay?!" Grumpy suddenly said.

"I'm sure we can do SOMETHING! You're being too negative!" Surprise exclaimed.

"Calm down class," Miss Millie said quietly.

"No one can do anything, the decision's been made!" Grumpy said. "So why don't you all shut up!" Grumpy got up and stormed out of the classroom.

"Okay… Well Share, honey, you can come home with us, or finish the day of school," Share's mother said.

"I want to stay…" Share said. She turned and hurried out the door she ran quickly down the hallway.

"How can I leave in less then two months… Grumpy will never know…" Share sighed. She didn't want to leave… she would miss so much. She heard footsteps and hid behind the trophy cabinet. She peered out and saw grumpy walking angrily down the halls.

"Everyone should just grow up… Share's leaving… it doesn't even matter… it's just some stupid girl anyways… I don't even care about her…" Grumpy grumbled.

The words stung share's heart and made her feel sick… All this time, when everyone around her told her she had a great chance with Grumpy. They all said he really liked her… They were wrong, and this was the proof… Just as share was beginning to feel that he liked her… She was wrong too… Share got up and ran down the hall crying.

Grumpy heard share crying and quickly turned around, he saw Share running down the halls and going out the door of the school.

"She heard me…" Grumpy said quietly. "She heard the lies I just said…" Grumpy wanted to run after her. He wanted to tell her that everything she heard wasn't true… but he couldn't it wouldn't matter anyways, she was leaving either way.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I really don't want her to leave," Surprise told Grizzle on the phone.

"Why?" Grizzle asked. "She didn't like you."

"Nah, Share's group and Harms and I really were close… We only pretended to not like them, well we don't like them, but we're all really close… When Share leaves… It'll be so different…"

"Really…" Grizzle said. That's what he liked about Surprise, she was always surprising him with things he didn't know… "I guess I don't want her to leave either… the class room will be so different without Square teasing Grumpy and Share…"

"Yeah… I wonder how Grumpy's taking this…" Surprise sighed.

"Geez… must be hardest on him…" Grizzle said.

"Yeah, we don't even have nay proof Grumpy really likes Share… What if we're wrong…" Surprise thought on it for a moment.

"Surprise… I have proof… I can't tell you anything more, but trust me, Grumpy really likes Share…" Grizzle said.

"What?" Surprise asked.

"I've got to go. Love you!" Grizzle hung up his phone.

"Share, we can't have you go!" Wish said to share as she opened the door.

"Hi, Wish… I really don't' want to go either, but I don't' feel like talking… and I've been excused from these last few weeks of school, I have to help a lot with the move… Bye…" Share shut the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with Share…" Wish thought aloud.

"Us too, she told us to go too," Love-A-Lot said as she and Cheer walked up to Wish.

"Oh… Hi, something bad must of have happened…" Wish sighed.

"Yeah, I'm worried… Share isn't telling us something, and it's bad," Cheer sighed.

Grumpy stood at Share's front door and knocked quietly.

Share hurried to the door and opened it.

"Hey…" Grumpy said. Share's heart stopped and she slammed the door in Grumpy's face then ran up the stairs.

"Bye, then…" Grumpy sighed he turned back and walked home.

-------------------

"Share is leaving in just two weeks!" Cheer exclaimed a month later.

"And none of us have been able to talk to her…" Love-A-Lot sighed.

"I got into a little conversation with her last night… but then she suddenly hung up on me…" Wish sighed.

"I wonder how class is without her…" Cheer sighed.

"It's sad," Harmony said as she and Surprise walked up to the table.

"Hey… What are you two doing here?" Love-A-Lot asked.

"Well… we missed Share so much, that we thought it would be nice to talk with some other people, I mean girls, who miss her too," Surprise said.

"Oh, well, it'll be great to talk with some people, well girls, from her class,"" Love-A-Lot said.

"Well, we all miss her tons," Surprise sighed. "Grizzle even says he misses her…"

"Square and Oopsy are always talking about 'making plans' to keep her here including kidnapping her," Harmony laughed a sad laugh.

"Oh, Square told me that one!" Love-A-Lot laughed.

"I wonder what Share would say if she knew Good Luck and Oopsy were planning to kidnap her…" Wish laughed.

"I wish we could talk to her, but she's been so withdrawn…" Love-a-Lot said sadly.

"Yeah, we went to her house, and her mom answered the door… She said Share wasn't there…" Harmony said.

"I just want tot ell her how much we'll miss her…" Surprise said.

"Grumpy!" Funshine called to his friend.

"Yeah?" Grumpy looked up from his lunch.

"You seem so down lately," Funshine said.

"So?" Grumpy asked.

"So, I want to cheer you up! You want to play soccer after school, with Champ and Tenderheart of course!" Funshine offered.

"No," Grumpy said.

"Awww! Come on! It'll be fun!" Funshine said.

"Hmph… Whatever, okay," Grumpy said.

"Yeah!" Funshine exclaimed happily. And then the bell rang.

"We won! Ten to seven!" Champ exclaimed happily. "Losers!"

"You don't have to be such a sore winner…" Funshine said.

"We'll beat you next time!" Tenderheart exclaimed.

"I wont' be playing next time…" Grumpy grumbled.

"Aw, but your so good at this game!" Champ complained. "You should join the team!"

"No," Grumpy said.

"C'mon! It's be fun!" Funshine said.

"No, final answer. Now I've got to go, bye," Grumpy hurried off of the playing field and left.

"Shoot! Dinner! I'll see ya later guys!" Funshine called to his friends. He soon caught up with Grumpy.

"Why won't you join the team?" He asked.

"Because, I don't like 'team' sports," Grumpy shrugged.

"Oh… Well you should join anyways, its lots of fun," Funshine said.

"No," Grumpy said.

Funshine sighed, knowing he couldn't get Grumpy to join the team.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Okay, so kidnapping her isn't a good idea… What about getting on our knees and begging her parents?!" Oopsy said triumphantly.

"Um, no," Wish said. "I think we have to face it, Share is leaving… All the way to California…" Wish sighed.

"You are right…" Oopsy sighed.

Share packed the last of her things.

"I'm leaving in two days… And I haven't talked to my friends in weeks…" Share sighed and she picked up the phone.

"Wish?" Share said.

"Share! I'm with Oopsy right now," Wish said.

"Oh, I'll leave then," Share sighed.

"No! I'll put it on speaker, okay?" Wish asked.

"Okay," Share said.

"Share?" Oopsy asked.

"Hello, Oopsy, how's school?" Share asked.

"Sad," Oopsy sighed.

"Oh…" Share said.

"How's the packing?" Wish asked.

"Good… I guess, it's so sad seeing everything al boxed up…" Share sighed.

"What stuff are you bringing?" Oopsy asked.

"My bed, my stuffed animals, my desk, my books, and that picture you painted of me during colonial week, Wish," Share said.

"What about… that Christmassy picture?" Wish asked.

"Oh… That one…" Share looked at the corner where it sat, so lonely in the room. "I don't want that one, do you?"

"No… Why don't you want it?" Wish asked

"It's… Nothing, I just don't want it, look, I have to go, bye!" Share hung up the pone and packed up a few more things before going downstairs to help with dinner.

"She thinks Grumpy doesn't like her," Harmony said simply.

"What makes you think that?" Love-A-Lot asked. They were all at lunch, Harmony and Surprise sat with Love-A-Lot and her friends again.

"Because, she doesn't want to keep it because it'll remind her of him, he must of have told her he didn't like her," Harmony shrugged.

"Then he lied…" Surprise said. Everyone stared at her, she had been mostly silent, for a change, during their lunches together.

"There's no proof he likes her, Surprise," Harmony said.

"Yes there is… Last night… I was talking on the phone with Grizzle," Surprise started.

"Yeah… you two can chat for hours, but I'm pretty sure you do most of the talking, from what I hear," Harmony sighed.

"Shush!" Love-A-Lot said, she thought she had an idea of how this would all end up, so she got out her gossip book and began to write everything Surprise said down.

"Anyways, so Share and Grumpy came up…" Surprise started. "And y'see, Grizzle read Grumpy's school journal and in the first entry it says Grumpy likes Share." Surprise felt like a boulder was lifted from her shoulder as she told the secret.

"Wow…" Love-A-Lot said.

"You could of have asked me!" Good Luck said to Love-A-Lot.

"You knew he really did?" Love-A-Lot asked.

"Um, yeah… Sort of, I heard him ask if he and Share could go on the winter thing, and then he didn't deny it when I said that's what he meant," God Luck sighed.

"You should of have told me! Well I've got to got to dinner," Love-A-Lot hung up the pone and hurried down the stairs.

"Now she REALLY can't go," Oopsy said to Wish that night.

"The stars are really bright tonight, and I saw two shooting stars, I hope that'll bring us good luck," Wish sighed.

"Yeah… Well, since it's past midnight now, Share will be leaving today…" Oopsy said.

"I don't want her to go, Oopsy," Wish said, she started to cry.

"Wish! Are you okay?" Oopsy asked.

"No… I'm not…" Wish said.

"One second…" Oopsy said. He looked at his window...

"Oopsy?" Wish said into the phone.

"It's okay wish," Oopsy said as he held his cell phone tight to his ear as he climbed down the fire escape. "I don't want her to leave either…"

"I wish you could come here…" Wish said, it would be nice to have Oopsy's comforting voice right next to her.

Oopsy looked down the dark streets, New York City wasn't the safest place past midnight so he ran quickly through his neighborhood to Wish's house.

"You saw two shooting stars, right?" Oopsy asked as he climbed Wish's fire escape.

"Yeah, I forgot to wish on them though," Wish said.

"Did you know, sometimes late wishes on stars come true?" Oopsy asked.

"No…" Wish said, Oopsy wasn't making any sense. "My mom's a fortune teller, and she never told me that…"

Once Oopsy was right outside of Wish's window, he hung up the phone, then he knocked on Wish's window.

"Oopsy!" Wish exclaimed quietly, she opened her window.

"Late wish's do come true," Oopsy said, smiling.

"But you came on your own free will," Wish said, smiling.

"I didn't have an oopsy though, and the last time I went down or up a fire escape, I fell," Oopsy said. Wish hugged him.

"I'm glad you're here, come on in," Wish said as she helped him in. Oopsy looked round wish's room. Her ceiling had lights that looked like stars on then, she had a beautifully painted telescope, and he bed's blanket twinkled with tons of sparkly stars on it.

"Your room is beautiful," Oopsy said.

"Thanks…" Wish sat sadly on her bed.

"I know it's hard, none of us want Share to leave… But y'know, there's nothing we can do, all we can do is hope… She'll be happy in California…" Oopsy said.

"But, she's leaving today, and I never got to say good-bye…" Wish said. Oopsy sat down next to wish and gave her a hug.

"Wish, we'll go by her house tomorrow and say 'bye," Oopsy said. Wish hugged him back.

"I'm tired…" Wish said quietly, then she rested her head on Oopsy's shoulder ad fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Everyone up! It's moving day!" Share's mother said as she walked through the house. Share groaned, she didn't want to ever get up… She wanted to stay in her sleeping bag forever, where no one could bother her, where no one would hassle her, where no one would find her…

"Moving day!" Hugs and Tugs said as the scrambled into Share's room.

"Are you excited sissy?" Hugs asked.

"No," Share said and she covered her head with her blanket.

"Sissy isn't happy…" Tugs said.

"She seems sick!" Hugs said.

"Mommy! Sissy is sick!" Hugs and Tugs exclaimed as they stored down the hallway.

Share wished she was sick.

"Hon, are you sick?" Share's mother asked when she came in the room a few minutes later.

"Can I stay if I'm sick?" Share asked.

"No, hon, I'm sorry, but you have to get up, the movers will be here any minute, we're leaving at five remember," Share's mother said. Share reluctantly got up. She tok care of her sleeping bag then went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Wish?" Oopsy shook Wish slightly.

"Oopsy?" Wish said quietly, then she sat up and stretched.

"Wish!" Wish's mother said as she opened the door.

"Good Morning, mom," Wish said tiredly.

"Oh, who's your guest?" Wish's mother asked.

"Oopsy, remember, my boyfriend?" Wish said.

Oopsy was surprised, wish was just telling her mom all of this? Wasn't she going to get grounded?

"Oh, it's ice to finally meet you, Oopsy, when did you come over?" Wish's mother said kindly.

"Uhh… Last night, miss," Oopsy said.

"Ah, you spend the night with Wish, I hope it was a nice Sleepover, and it would be our pleasure to have you down for breakfast," Wish's mother said.

Wish and Oopsy went downstairs and ate waffles.

"Today, a great sadness will happen, yes?" Wish's mother said as she gave Oopsy some butter.

"Yeah, Share's leaving today," Wish said.

"Oh, but I knew that, I mean you told me yesterday, I mean, A great sadness other then that will happen…" Wish's mother said.

"Really? Can you tell us more?" Oopsy asked. Wish's mother sat down and closed her eyes.

"The color Blue comes to mind… an air port, and the letters I, O, E, and Y , but there seems to be missing letters…" Wish's mom said.

"Really…" Oopsy said.

"Wow, mom you really are great, but none of that shows that Share will stay," Wish said.

"Oh! And I see fear…" Wish's mother said, then she opened her eyes. "And nothing else."

"Thanks, mom but I'd better get Oopsy home," wish said.

"Oh no!" Oopsy exclaimed. "My mom's gonna kill me!" Wish and Oopsy ran out of the kitchen and to Wish's house.

The rain poured down as Grumpy walked home. He had been tricked into playing soccer again.

"Grumpy! Wait up!" Funshine called. "You have to go!"

"Go where?" Grumpy asked.

"To share's house!" Funshine said. "She's leaving in two hours. GO!"

"What are you talking about?" Grumpy asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! I'm not clueless enough to think you don't like her," Funshine said.

"I said, I don't know what your talking about," Grumpy said.

"Your wasting time! You really need to go tell her," Funshine said.

"I don't know what your talking about, Funshine," Grumpy said.

"Grumpy, Share will be miserable if you don't tell her!" Funshine said. "I should of have told you to tell her sooner, but now's the time."

Grumpy stopped walking and Funshine followed.

"It doesn't matter, she's leaving either way," Grumpy said shakily.

"But share will know! That will be the difference! She needs to know!" Funshine exclaimed. "I like her too, and I can't know that she left without knowing how you feel about her!" Funshine exclaimed.

"Then why don't you tell her you like her?" Grumpy said angrily.

"Because! She doesn't like me… She… She just… Just tell her, Grumpy!" Funshine exclaimed. Grumpy stood there silently. "Please, she needs to know!" Funshine said.

"But I can't!" Grumpy suddenly exclaimed.

"No, you can. You love her, so you need to tell her!" Funshine exclaimed.

"But… But… But she doesn't love me back! So it doesn't matter!" Grumpy exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Funshine said.

"Because… because…" Grumpy's words trailed off, he turned away.

"Go tell her," Funshine said.

Grumpy began to walk off then he went faster, soon her was running through the crowds of people, they got bigger as he got closer to the airport.

_Should I? _Grumpy asked himself.

Share's mother walked off with hugs and tugs to her father, the ticket person handed her, her ticket.

Grumpy saw the smallish line, he quickly push through.

"Please, I need to find her!" He said.

"No cutting!" A security guard said. He held Grumpy back.

"No! I need to get to share!" Grumpy exclaimed. He bit the security guards arm.

"OW!" The security guard yelled out in pain. Grumpy ran to the front of the line. There she was, he had to say it now or her would never…

"I LOVE YOU!" Share heard Grumpy say. He heart raced, her eyes widened, and her eye watered. What did she want to do? She wanted to turn around and hug him and tell him she loved him too. But she couldn't… no… she just couldn't. She didn't want to get hurt. Share grabbed her ticket and ran to the rest of her family.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	28. Chapter 27

Part Nine – Hour Long Season Finale Part 2

Chapter 27

"I can't believe he told her and she ran away…" Love-A-Lot sighed.

"Why would she do that?!" Cheer exclaimed.

"It's simple," Wish sighed.

"What do you mean" Harmony asked.

"Alls he had to do was tell him how she felt?" Surprise shrugged.

"Share's scared…" Wish sighed.

"Why would she be?" Cheer asked.

"She's afraid of getting hurt… She was already hurt before…" Wish sighed.

"Wait, y'mean the first day Share came to school?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah… It was the first day back from winter break, and she had met Grumpy at the winter festival," Wish sighed. "I don't know the whole story, especially from Grumpy's side, but the whole point is she felt very hurt after he forgot about her so soon… and I guess after that… She just changed…" Wished sighed.

"I guess we didn't help," Surprise said. Remember how much she and Harmony had teased her.

"I don't know… I just wish she would have had told Grumpy wish said…" Wish picked at her food.

"I've got an idea!" Surprise said.

"Is it better then Oopsy's and Square's?" Love-A-Lot asked.

"Hey! Our plans were good!" Good Luck said as he and Oopsy walked up to the table.

"Well, yeah, but it's pretty crazy," Surprise said.

"Oh, I get it," Harmony said.

"Yep, if we can't bring Share here…" Surprise started.

"We've got to go to share," Harmony said.

"How?" Love-A-Lot asked.

"Our dad's an airplane pilot," Harmony shrugged. "He said anytime we need to go anywhere, we're free to ask him."

"But how will we get Grumpy to agree?" Love-A-Lot asked.

"We could trick him?" Funshine shrugged as he walked up to the table.

"Yeah," Champ said.

"I guess we could try," Love-A-Lot said.

"We'll do it," Tenderheart said. "We've got experience!"

------

"Grumpy, someone left a box for you on the front step for you," Grumpy's mom said as she came into the room and set a box on his bed.

"Thanks, Mom," Grumpy said, he walked over to the box. It was pretty small, he opened it cautiously. After opening the most of it, all he saw was bubble-wrap and packing peanuts. He pushed them aside and then saw an envelope. He cautiously opened it and inside was a ticket.

"What the…" He said, then he read what it was for… A plane ticket to California.

------

"All you did was send him a ticket?" Love-A-Lot asked Funshine when she was on the phone with him that night.

"Yeah," Funshine said. "Maybe he's got relatives there and will think it's from them." Love-A-Lot laughed.

"Uh-huh, whatever, Funshine, maybe he'll just get our drift and know what we want," Love-A-Lot said.

"I sure hope so! It's terrible that Share never got to tell him how she feels…" Funshine said.

"Yeah… And we know they both like each other, and that just makes it worse!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed.

-----

The next day Surprise and Harmony walked up to Grumpy's Desk.

"You got it, right?" Surprise said.

"Surprise! You can't just go out and say that! You ruined it all!" Harmony yelled at her sister.

"What, why dilly dally when we can just ask him what we really want to know!" Surprise said.

"Because! We want to have the element of surprise on our side!" Harmony exclaimed.

"He'll catch what we're trying to ask before we even get to the question! What kind of surprise is that?" Surprise asked.

"But what fun is it?" Harmony asked.

"I got it," Grumpy said.

"It's tons!" Surprise exclaimed.

"No it's boring!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Fun!" Surprise exclaimed.

"Surprise?" Grumpy asked.

"Boring!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Hello?" Grumpy asked.

"Fun!"

"Boring"

"Fun!"

"Boring!"

"Did you hear me?"

"Fun!"

"Boring!"

"Surprise? Harms?"

"Fun!"

"Bor-ing!"

"Fu-un!"

"Seriously, you guys need to learn to listen…."

"Boring!"

"Fun!"

"Shut up!" Grumpy exclaimed.

Harmony and Surprise stared and Grumpy and laughed nervously.

"I said, I got it," Grumpy said. "The ticket, right?"

"Yeah!" Harmony said, nodding.

"Are you going?" Surprise asked.

"Surprise!" Harmony exclaimed accusingly.

"Please don't start this again," Grumpy sighed.

"We won't if you answer!" Surprise exclaimed.

"Now we're bribing him?" harmony asked.

"No, we're asking him a question and demanding an answer," Surprise said.

"I haven't decided," Grumpy said.

"Wow, a real answer," Harmony said, rolling her eyes.

"Now, you two don't start," Surprise said.

"But you have to go!" Oopsy said as he and Good Luck walked up to them.

"Yeah… as I expected… the whole school must know…" Grumpy grumbled, it really was all embarrassing to him…

"But why wouldn't you go?" Good Luck said.

"Because when would he?" Grizzle said, joining the group.

"Friday," Surprise said.

"Noon," Harmony said. "That's what time is on the plane ticket, and look it's Thursday, Grumpy choose now or never."

"Yeah, out dad only gives us a limit of plane tickets a month, and this is your only chance!" Surprise exclaimed.

"Hrmph, maybe if you all would leave me alone I'd be able to think," Grumpy grumbled.

"Okay! Everyone move out! Give this man some ROOM!" Harmony and surprise chanted as the shooed everyone away from Grumpy's desk.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Share looked out her window. She lived right on the beach, she had a wonderful view of the beach, it was just beautiful. Share thought it was the only thing she liked about her new place. She spent most of her time in her room looking out her window, thinking about the life she had left. Then she looked at the flyer for the end of school beach party she had to go to. It was on Saturday, she thought it wouldn't be much fun without the real party people she knew, Love-A-Lot and Cheer. They loved parties, and they always knew how to have fun at one. It would feel lonely without them. There was going to be High School Musical II karaoke… Share didn't like karaoke… She was glad it was voluntary Karaoke they were having that way she wouldn't have to sing…

--------------

"Okay, hon, there you go, everything you need right?" Grumpy's mom asked him

"Yeah…" Grumpy said.

"It's so exciting… your class is going to California," Grumpy's mom sighed.

"Yeah," Grumpy said. He didn't like lying to his mother, but she wouldn't let him go to California for any other reason, other then a class field trip.

"I can walk to the airport tomorrow, okay? Everyone else is, and you can pick me up Sunday at five," Grumpy said.

-----------------

Grumpy rolled his rolling suitcase into the airport. He gave the person who needed his ticked his ticket. Then h got out of the line and turned his head to see Love-A-Lot, Cheer, Funshine, Good Luck, Champ, Tenderheart, Oopsy, Wish, surprise and Harmony standing there smiling… with suit cases.

"Did you think we'd really let you go all on your own?" Love-A-Lot said, winking.

"Yeah! California here we come!" Cheer exclaimed.

Grumpy shook his head… He really thought he was going to be away from everyone for the weekend.

------------------

"First class!" Good Luck and Oopsy exclaimed.

"There's a class other then first?" Love-A-Lot asked, confused as she sat down in her seat. Grumpy rolled his eyes.

"Typical rich girl…" He sighed.

"You say something?" Love-A-Lot said, glaring at him.

Grumpy just rolled his eyes, deciding not to underestimate Love-A-Lot.

Harmony and surprise began playing tag and running up and down the walkway, disturbing all of the other passengers, soon Funshine, Good Luck, Champ, Oopsy, and Tenderheart had joined in. Cheer and Love-A-Lot shrugged and joined in, they were climbing all over the seats and being extremely annoying.

"Please, kids sit down," The flight attendant said. Everyone sighed and sat down.

--------------

Share couldn't sleep on Friday night. She didn't know why she was so nervous about the party. It was just a party. She guessed she was worried about what people would think of her… What about the fact she didn't really know how to swim that well... what if everyone went swimming at the party… She knew it was at the beach. What if someone asked her to sing… Share just couldn't sing… She was the worst in all of her class, she was sure everyone was a better singer then her… Even Square! And he sure as hell couldn't sing!

The next morning Share ate her cereal very slowly.

"Are you excited about the party? It's at five remember," Share's mother said. Share was really starting to hate Five O'clock… "There will be lots of kids there, just remember to not accept any drinks the older kids offer to you, or any drugs!"

"I know mom, I'll just hang out with the younger kids…" Share said.

------------

"Look at this flyer!" Love-A-Lot said pointing to a flyer about a beach party.

"Did we have to leave the hotel? The beds were so soft!" Good Luck complained.

"Sush, square!" Love-A-Lot said. "It's a beach party, share's sure to be there!" Love-A-Lot said.

"Yeah.. Let's hope, we came here without knowing her address!" Grumpy exclaimed.

"Look, we didn't think that far!" Harmony defended.

"Anyways, her mom will want her to go," Love-A-Lot said. "To make friends."

"Yeah, that sounds right," Wish said.

"It's at five!" Cheer said, looking over Love-A-Lot's shoulder.

"What should we do while we wait?" Oopsy asked. Love-A-Lot flashed a credit card out form her wallet.

"Out for breakfast?" She asked.

They all went to a nice looking diner.

"Pancakes!" Oopsy and Good Luck chanted together as they waitress took their orders.

"I'll have some coffee and a salad," Love-A-Lot said.

"Waffles!" Cheer said happily.

"Me too," Wish said quietly.

"Pancakes for me!" Champ said.

"Pancakes for me, too!" Tenderheart said.

"Eggs and Bacon!" Surprise and Harmony said.

"I'll have… Cheerios?" Grumpy said.

"1 percent or two percent milk and strawberries or blueberries, hon'?" The waitress asked Grumpy.

"Two percent and none…" Grumpy said.

"Wow, this place has awesome food!" God Luck said.

"Yeah, I wish my mom could cook like this!" Oopsy said.

A few minutes later the waitress came back with their food and they began eating.

--------------

Share looked through her clothes and found nothing good.

"Mom… I hate asking, but do we have enough money to possibly get me some new clothes for the party?" Share asked.

"Sure, why not," Share's mother said. "Let's go now." She got her purse and her care keys and they all started on their way.

-------------

"No, we're not going into a clothes shop," Grumpy said.

"Then you guys can go to the beach, we'll meet up there at four, okay?" Love-A-Lot said as she, wish, Cheer, Surprise, and Harmony walked into a clothes shop.

"Well, c'mon!" Oopsy said, staring for the beach, all of the other guys followed.

-- 

Share walked into the clothes shop and looked through the clothes with her mom.

"I like this shirt…" She said, pinking up a bright yellow tank top.

"That is kind of cute… but a bit showy," Share's mother said.

"Everything here is showy," Share said, smiling a little.

"Okay… Just nothing that shows your belly, okay?" Share's mother said.

"If I get a swim suit it's going to," Share said laughing.

-

"Did I just hear Share's laugh?" Surprise asked the rest of the group.

"I didn't, Oh surprise! Look at this skirt! It's just made for you!" Love-A-Lot said picking up a dark green skirt.

"Oh that is cute!" Surprise exclaimed.

-

Share spun around the rack and saw a pretty Dark Green skirt. She picked it up and looked at the size. Two not hers, three. She looked at all of them and couldn't find her size.

"Too bad…" Share sighed.

-

"This isn't my size, I'm a two not a three, is there one in my size?" Surprise asked. Love-A-Lot looked back at the rack.

"There were more… at least I thought… No Sorry surprise, they don't have it," Love-A-Lot sighed.

"Oh, too bad," Surprise, and they hung the skirt back up and looked around the store some more.

Share sighed. She missed her friends so much she almost thought she had heard their voices, so she spun the rack around some more to see if she could find anything, and then on the other side she saw another dark green skirt, she hopefully looked at the size.

"It's a three!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hon, how about this swim suit?" Share's mother said as she walked up to her with a cute dark blue two piece.

"I like that!" Share said. "and I thought this would look great with the yellow top!" Share said as she showed her mom the skirt."

"It's kind of short…" Share's mother said.

"Mom!" Share said, laughing.

"Okay, you can have it, let's go check out," Share's mother said.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Share got out of the car and waved to her mom as she drove away. It was time for the party. She looked out onto the beach where it was all taking place, Share decided not to be sour, she had been having a great day so far, and she loved her outfit, even though a few people were in the water, she knew she only had to go if she wanted to.

-

"Wow! This party looks like so much fun!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Cheer and Funshine cheered.

"Remember, we're here to look for Share," Wish said.

"C'mon, Wish! We can still have some fun!" Oopsy said.

"I guess," Wish said. There were a lot of people there… and she dint' know any of them… She didn't really like being around people she didn't know.

"So… How do we look for Share?" Tenderheart asked.

"It's easy," Love-A-Lot said. "We just walk through the crowd and try and find Share, then when we find her tell Grumpy we found her!"

Suddenly music came on a about three voices began singing 'What Time is It?' This made wish nervous, because she knew what people would ask her to do.

"You should sing!" Oopsy said.

"Oh, no, I can't," Wish said.

"Saying you can't sing is like saying a frog can't croak," Cheer said. Wish blushed.

"I really can't do it, let's just search for share!" Wish said.

"I guess…" Love-A-Lot sighed. IT would be great if Wish would sing, she sure had talent. They all began scanning the crowed for purple hair.

"Share!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed as she tacked the purple head down to the ground.

"Ow! Love-A-Lot!" Harmony groaned. "I hope if you really do find share, you won't do that!"

"Sorry," Love-A-Lot said.

Funshine ran happily through the crowed. He liked searching for share, it was like a treasure hunt game. He wasn't the best at those because he looked over little details, but he lived them all the same.

-

Share felt someone run past her.

"Sorry!" The guy called back.

Share lucked at him, he was fast… and she wondered what he was doing there.

"Funshine?" She asked herself. Then she shook her head, he couldn't be there.

-

Grumpy walked slowly through the crowed. He heard some girls whispering so he looked their way. They giggled and blushed, Grumpy rolled his eyes. He looked back into the crowed to look for share. Then a girl tapped his shoulder. He looked at her, she had long blonde hair, and she was one of the giggling girl he had seen only a few minutes earlier, she seemed very annoying.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Hi! I'm Lilly! I was wondering you wanted to dance!" Just as the girl named Lilly said that the music stopped.

"When the next song comes on at least," She said. And just the beat to 'Fabulous' began.

"Sorry, no thanks," Grumpy said.

"Really?" Lilly said.

"I don't dance," Grumpy said. "Bye." He just turned and left, he didn't want to waste time talking to other people.

-

"Oopsy!" Oopsy said right after he tripped on his own foot and landed in the punch bowl.

"What a dork!" Some girl said.

"Oopsy!" Wish said as she helped him up.

"I'm okay!" Oopsy said.

"I'm glad for that!" Wish said happily.

"See, I'm used to my Oopsies, you don't need to worry so much!" Oopsy laughed.

"But now your covered with punch…" Wish sighed.

"Then I'll clean it off!" Oopsy said as he took off his shirt and ran towards the water.

"C'mon Wish!" He called to wish. Wish held her breath and took off her cover up and ran into the water after Oopsy.

-

Surprise decided she was thirsty and went to get some punch. But when she arrived she saw it had been flipped over.

"Aww… to bad," Share sighed, so instead she got some water and chips. Then she sat down with her food and began to eat.

-

Wish didn't know why it was so hard to find Share. She wanted to scream out 'Share!' but she knew it would make people stare at her, and that was the last thing she wanted…

-

Good Luck, Champ, and Tenderheart walked through the crowed, looking for Share.

"Why can't we find her?!?!" Good Luck complained.

"Shut up," Champ said.

"Yeah, square," Tenderheart said.

"No, I can say whatever I want whenever, your just mad because I got Love-A-Lot anyways, Tenderheart," Good Luck said.

"Nuh-uh! You only got lucky," Tenderheart said. "She'll probly leave you."

Good Luck punched Tenderheart in his arm.

"Ow! Square!" Tenderheart hit Good Luck.

"Stop," Champ said. Good Luck hit Champ.

"Hey!" Champ hit Good Luck.

"Hey! I'm the only one who can hit Square!" Tenderheart hit Champ. And soon they had themselves in a big fist fight. A lot of people stood there and watched.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" some of the watchers chanted.

Love-A-Lot ran into the circle of pulled Tenderheart off of Good Luck by his hair.

"OW!" He exclaimed.

"Ha!" Good Luck laughed. But then he was hit by champ, then he hit champ.

"Stop!" Love-A-Lot exclaimed. "We're not here to fight, okay? Get your tiny brains in the game, okay? This is our last chance," Love-A-Lot added.

Good Luck, Champ, and Tenderheart nodded then split up to look for Share.

"And that's how I handle my men," Love-A-Lot said as she turned back into the crowd.

Funshine happily walked slower through the crowd. The song Bet On it was on, Funshine loved that song.

"Hey! Funshine!" Cheer called to Funshine.

"Oh! Hi Cheer," Funshine said to cheer.

"The next song, every day is my absolute favorite song in the world!" Cheer said happily.

"I like that song, but I like 'I don't Dance' better!" Funshine said.

"Cool, I like that song too!" Cheer said.

"Why is finding Share so hard right now…" Funshine asked Cheer.

"We're looking too hard for her," Cheer sighed. "That's why I'm just walking through the crowd, maybe I'll find her this way!"

"Hmm, maybe," Funshine said.

-

Grumpy looked ahead, he felt like he would never find her. Then he saw her! He was sure! It was only for a flash second, but he recognized her dark blue eyes and purple hair. Now he knew what he was looking for, a bright yellow shirt and a dark green skirt.

He scanned thr crowd some more but he didn't know if he could find her. Then he looked at the stage, Some one got off of the the stage… Once again he was in that battle with himself.. How much did he really like Share…

Share suddenly heard in Grumpy's voice, "Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance…" Share slowly turned to see Grumpy on the stage he had stopped 'singing' (well, he more just said the words).

"Share!" Grumpy called.

"Grumpy…" Share said quietly. She didn't know what to do.

"Share! Please!" Grumpy called again.

Share was so confused… What if it was all just a dream, what f after to night he suddenly forgot if she did anything.

"Share! I didn't forget you! I lied!" Grumpy said.

Tears watered in share's eyes and she began crying. The crowed split making it so that everyone could see Share.

"Share!" Grumpy exclaimed he jumped off the stage and ran up to Share.

"Grumpy!" Share ran up to him and hugged him.

"I love you…" Grumpy said.

"I-I-I Love you to!" Share said, and she continued to cry. What would happen now? What if she only got hurt…

"Share! You did it!" Love-A-Lot and Cheer ran of to Share and Hugged her tight.

"Yeah!" Good Luck and Oopsy cheered. Share blushed bright red, she sure was in the center of attention.

Wish smiled at Share. She ran up to wish and said, "Doesn't it feel like a weight was lifted off your shoulder?"

"I guess…" Share said wrinkling her nose, then she laughed.

Champ, Funshine, and Tenderheart high-fived each other.

"But how did you get here?" Share asked Grumpy.

"Harmony and Surprise," Grumpy said.

"Yep! It was thanks to us!" Surprise said happily.

"Thanks," Share said happily. She felt very dizzy… it all felt so strange…

"Share?" Grumpy asked. Share turned to him.

"Yeah?" Share asked.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry about… lying to you about not knowing you…" Grumpy said. Share hugged Grumpy one last time. Now suddenly she really felt light a weight had been lifted from her shoulders… She felt different.

"Well, obviously I've decided to forgive you," Share said, then she surprised herself by just straight up kissing Grumpy.

Grumpy was surprised once again by share, but kissed her back all the same, when she pulled back she was blushing but for once, didn't seem to mind.

_The old share's back… _Grumpy thought happily.

Credits:

Disclaimers:

Care Bears © Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc

High School Musical © Disney Channel

Ideas:

JoAnn

Esme

Lia

Antonio

Special thanks:

Lunasei

Eprologue

Grumpy and Share looked sadly into each others eyes.

"I'll visit… and write… and I'll call you every night! And I'll e-mail you, and-"

Grumpy kissed Share. "Sorry, I had to shut you up," Grump winked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Share said winking. "Whatever, we'll stay in contact, I don't mind having a Long Distance Boy Friend."

"Okay," Grumpy said.

"And as long as you don't cheat on me, we'll be fine," Share said.

"Don't worry! We'll keep an eye on him for you!" Harmony and Surprise said happily.

_RING! RING! _

Grumpy's phone rang he picked it up.

"GRUMPY! I TALKED TO THE SCHOOL! THERE IS NO FIELD TRIP! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?"

"Field trip?" Share asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It was the only things I could think of," Grumpy said. "Well we've got to go, bye!" Grumpy said as he put the phone back to his ear and began to try and explain himself.

"Bye!" Share said. And she knew she would see her friends again soon enough.


End file.
